Clue
by RonFan
Summary: CompleteWhile playing an innocent game of Clue, Hermione and 5 others are sent into the past to solve a mystery. Will this all change her outlook on a certain someone?
1. How It All Began

Clue 

A/N: Hi everyone!  This is my first fanfic!  I'm soooooo excited!!!  I hope you enjoy this story.  Just so you know ??? is a girl named Ali who transferred from America.  She's Ginny's age, and she's Ron's girlfriend.  The main set-up in this story is a romance between Draco and Hermione.  You might want to get a pad of paper and a pencil cause your going to have to solve the mystery too. Enjoy!!!

Interpretations-

" "- means speech (obviously!!)

* *-means a character is thinking

Disclaimer- Anything from HP, Clue, Chicago, or whatever is not mine.

Harry's POV

          It was another boring day.  We (me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ali) were sitting in the Head Persons' dorm.  Hermione had just been made Head Girl.  This was the beginning of our seventh year at Hogwarts.  Hermione was reading The Daily Prophet while the rest of us were playing Exploding Snap.  Yep, another boring day.

"Oh yeah!! I win again.  How bout 11 out of 13?"  Ginny said after beating us for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No way.  If keep playing, then I'll kill myself.  What are you reading, Mione?"  asked Ali.  Ali had just come here from America.  She was put in Slytherin, but she wasn't really sorted.  I'm not sure that there is a house that fits her.

          We all turned to look at Mione. (Her nickname)  She was sitting in a comfy armchair in some sort of trance.  She stared and stared until Ron hit her with a pillow.

"Oy!! Mione!!  Wake up.  Are you alive?

          I laughed.  Mione was such a bookworm, but she was still fun to be around.  'She's probably reading something completely boring like the dragon revolt of 1384.'

Hermione's POV

          I sat there in my chair reading an article in the prophet.  It wasn't anything big, but it caught my eye right away.  Then something soft hit my face, and I came out of my trance.  It happened to be a pillow thrown by Ron.  ' Why is it that they have a habit of breaking my out of reading mode just when something good comes across?'

"Oww! Hey! What was that for?  All you had to do was ask!!  Gezzz…"

"Sorry, but you were just staring." Ron said.  For some reason he didn't look very sorry.

"I was reading an article.  Something totally awesome!  Want to here it?"  I asked.  The boys had no way written all over their face, but Ginny and Ali looked excited.

"Tell me, tell me!!!" they begged.

I began to read.

Clue Me IN 

_          This week marks the 83-year anniversary of the famous wizard/mugglemurder of 1920.  On the weekend of October 17-19, 1920, a wizard named Reginald Body called 6 people to his huge mansion outside of Chicago,IL USA.  That weekend, 6 people died including Mr. Body and his employees.  No one knows who among the 6 of the guest killed these people or why.  All that is known is the name of the 6 guests: Jerry Green, Halli White, George Plum, Alexa Scarlet, Jack Mustard, and Jamie Peacock.  These people were all released since no one could prove they did it.  Later, the game company by the name of Parker Brothers made a mystery muggle game out of it.  It is said that somewhere there is an enchanted board that will transport 6 players into the past.  They will be able to see what happened first hand._

          I stopped reading, and looked around.  The others just looked at me in awe.  That's when a great idea hit me as they usually do.  I've got the game!  We can play it here.

"You guys want to play? I have the game in my dorm.  We can play if you want to"

All at once the others said they were in.  I ran upstairs and got the game.

Ali's POV

          I was so excited!!  I used to play this game all the time before I moved.  It's one of my favorites.  But what if?? What if Hermoine had the enchanted game?  What if we all got sent back?  Oh well.  It would make our Friday night more interest.

"I'm so in.  I call White!!"  She was always my favorite.  I have no idea why, but she is.

Hermoine dashed upstairs, and returned momentarily with the game in hand.  She had a wild look in her eye, but it didn't bother me too much.  As we were setting up the game, we all noticed something, but Ginny was the first to speak.

"We only have 5 players.  Don't we need 6?"

"No.  But it does make it harder." Said Harry who had obviously played since he grew up with muggles.

          Just then a blonde, bad boy wannabe stepped into the common room.

Draco's POV

          'Can this day get any more dull?' I thought to myself as I headed to my common room. Yes, MY common room.  I just got stuck sharing it with that crazy, mudblood, Granger.  Even though I strongly disliked her, she had gotten very pretty over the summer.  She was like a toothpick with dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.  Wait!!! What am I thinking????  Granger, pretty? Hahahahaha!!!!  That's just crazy!

           'Why the hell did this school have to be so big???  I just want to go to my room and sleep without my fan club following me.  Is that too much to ask???'  Since I just happen to be the hottest and wanted guy in this school, I had almost every girl wrapped around my finger.  Everyone except Granger….

          I reached my common room, and stepped inside.  In front of the fire were Granger and her two idiots plus their girlfriends.  They had some game set up on the floor, but I couldn't tell what it was.  They instantly began whispering then finally Her- wait!!! Did I almost say her name??  Damn!!!  Oh well.  Either way, Granger came up to me.

"Look Malfoy, we know we aren't your best friends, but we need on more player for our game.  Do you want to play?"

          I was in absolute shock!!!  How would you feel if you worst enemies wanted to play some dumb game with you.  But then again, it would make Granger happy…  oh God here I go again.  Since when do I care what she about what she wants?  'Since you started to like her' said that stupid voice in my head.  'Oh shut up!!!  I do not!!  I'm a Malfoy and a pureblood. Oh hell with it!!

"Well, since your all begging me to play, I guess I will."

"Fine." Said Potter. "But you are stuck being Professor Plum."

"Joy to the world." I muttered sarcastically as I sat down next to Ali.  She was a Slithering, but a strange one at that.  She was pretty, but she was dating Weasly.  Too bad.

Ron's POV

          Great!  Of all of the people, it had to be Malfoy!  Just our luck.  We were always enemies ever since our first year.  If he wasn't such a prat, then he may actually be kind of fun to be with.

          We put our pawns in their marks.  I barely listened as Mione explained the rules, but I could just pretend to.  I got to be Mr. Green.  He looks mean in the picture.  I bet he went crazy and killed everyone in his path.  Ha!!  That's funny!  He rolled to see who went first.  I get to go first!  This can't be good….  I rolled.  Then there came a loud rumble and a crash of lightning that shook the room.  Before we knew what was happening, we were gone!

A/N So did you like, love it, want some more of it?  Well, keep reading cause I'll keep writing.  Please read and review!!

Lots a Love

RonFan


	2. Meet the Characters Part 1

Clue 

Hey everyone!!  I'm back with the next part of my story.  Hope you like it!!  Thanks to all of my reviewers.  I appreciate it a lot.  I'm sorry if you want to review, but can't because you're not registered.  I have no idea how to change that.  If you do, then send me an email at Alyssa@myvine .com (thanks for telling me Phoinexflyer) I'm a blonde so excuse my dumbness… lol

          Disclaimer- I still don't own anything, but the plot.  Anything you read and recognize from anywhere else isn't mine.  But I wish Ron were mine…

Chapter 2 Meet the Characters Part 1

Draco's POV

"Professor!  Professor!  Wake up!  It's time for you to leave.  Mrs. Hart called and canceled her appointment.  She said something about a very important meeting.  Go figure."

          I woke up to the annoying voice of someone chewing gum loudly and smoking a cigar.  My head was hurting like mad.  It must have been that stupid game we were playing.  Wait!  We never really played.  Weasley was just rolling when lightning struck, shaking our common room.  So, if that's my last memory, then were am I, and why does this person keep calling me professor?  I haven't even graduated yet!!  And, if I'm here, where are the others?  Granger!!!  What will happen to her?  Did I just think that?  What the HELL is wrong with me?????  I'm caring.  Oh well.  I better figure out what's going on before something happens.

          "I'm so sorry, Professor.  You'll be gone for an entire weekend, and we'll be apart for that long!!  How can I go on without you??"  the woman wailed loudly.  I looked up, and to my disgust, the woman looked just like Pansy.  I couldn't stand this!!  Trapped in some weird world with only Pansy.  Hang on…  they think I'm someone else.  Maybe I took over someone else's life, but with my own body…. My body was normal except for my clothes.  I was in a dark purple suit with my hair slicked back as usual.  Defiantly not me style, but when in Rome, do as the Romans.

          "Um yeah, well I have to go.  Big dinner party."  

          I stopped there and thought.  'How did I know about that?  Did I get part of their memory too?'  A huge blow hit my stomach.  I closed my eyes, and I had a vision.  It was of this man's body on top of another woman, obviously getting it on.  Another man walked in, gasped, and turned and ran.  It was in a doctor's office.  Then another vision came of someone taking away my license to practice medicine.  I'm just guessing, but apparently I took advantage of this other woman.  I think that's illegal if you're a doctor.  The next thing I saw was a letter saying that the writer knows of my "incident" and that they were blackmailing me.  I suddenly felt a surge of anger that made me want to kill the man who walked in on us.  Finally, there was one more vision, which showed another letter talking about a big weekend stay at Hill Valley Manor.  Seems promising…

          The next thing I knew was that I was in some old type of car (yes I'm a wizard, but really, even I know what they are) driving towards my destination.  I'm guessing that knowing which car was mine and where to go was an affect of time travel.  Anyways, I was driving down a dark street when I saw something on the side of the road.  It was another car with a woman looking in the hood.  Her slim, sexy leg was popped up for some weirdo like me to pick up.  Usually, I wouldn't stop, but this woman was gorgeous!!!  She was wearing a fur coat with what looked like a slim red dress.  I couldn't tell, but I bet the dress hugged her body nicely!  Her hair was a soft brown with a few gold strands put into what like a perm.  I always loved women with wavy hair.  I stopped the car and got out.  

          "May I help you with that?" I said in my sweetest voice.  It always made the ladies go crazy, but when she stood up strait, I yelled out loud.  "Granger!?!?!"

Ali's POV

          I woke up with my head down on a hard surface.  After making my whirling headache stop, I picked my head and looked around.  Where I was, I didn't know.  The room was big with tables of green and gold.  There was a huge stage in front and pool tables in the back. It looked like an old- fashioned jazz club in Chicago, my hometown.  I even looked old-fashioned.  My dress was white going down to the ground with sequences all on the top.  It was like silk, and it seemed like the finest.

My hair was down in long curls.   It had always been natural blonde and curly, but I liked it this way.  It was kind of seductive.

          "Mrs. Hallie White, we'll take this from the top tomorrow.  You have to be at Hill Valley Mansion in an hour."  Said a man's voice which mad me jump a mile high.  I thought I was alone.  Guess not.

          "On yeah.  I'm so excited.  Maybe I can, um, finish some unfinished business."  I said before gasping.

          'What the hell am I talking about??  I don't have unfinished business.'  Then it hit me.  The game!!  It was the enchanted one.  So that meant that I was Mrs. White and everyone else was who his or her character was.  I look the same with a few exceptions so that must mean that I got part of the person's memory.  

My headache was coming back so I closed my eyes.  Suddenly, it felt like someone punched me in the gut.  I saw myself or Mrs. White standing over a man's body with a gun.  It switch, and I saw me serving a glass of beer to another man with an evil looking my eye.  It must have been poisoned.  Then me stabling yet another man.  This was so disturbing!!  I blinked, and saw two people dead, a man and a woman.  Something in my head told me it was my sister.  Finally, I found myself strangling another man.  Damn, White is such a player!!!  There was also another woman that I found myself hating for some reason.  I saw her with her hands around the fifth man's neck.  'Cheater' I thought.  Then a letter addressed to me was saying that if I didn't pay, the person would tell the cops about my crimes.  How I wasn't caught in the first place is a mystery on its own… Another letter was addressed to me talking about a dinner party.  I finally was able to open my eyes and regain my calmness.

I headed out the door when I saw a sign that read "And All that Jazz Nite Club."  'Cool!!  I always wanted to be a dancer and singer in an old club.  After a few minutes of finding a cab, I was on my way to finding what the hell was going on.

Harry's POV

          'Oh God, could I get any dizzier??'  I thought as I tried to pick up my head.  I was failing sadly, but still.  I heard the people around me talking about something though I didn't understand what they were saying.

          "Well, Operation: Black Market was successful, and I think we'll move on to the next step on Monday since our colonel won't be here over the weekend.  Speaking of which, you better get going Mustard, or you'll be late" a gruff voice was saying.  I opened my eyes immediately and stared at the man who reminded me deeply of Uncle Vernon.

          "Sure…." I said unsurely.  My hands ran over my forehead, and found that my scar was gone!  I think this was just a coincidence because I then went to my hair and found it flat on my head.  Since my hair was always untamable, I knew something was up.  I closed my eyes going into deep thought.  'Ok, so I'm here, and all I remember is playing Clue with Ron, Mione, Ginny, Ali, Malfoy.  There was lightning, and we were gone.

 All of the sudden, a huge wave of soreness hit my stomach.  I saw some weird form of me in a military uniform sneaking into a tent in the countryside somewhere.  I emerged minutes later with a handful of different parts of something.  The next thing I saw was me selling these parts to men and getting filthy rich.  Then there were several loud bangs, and I saw five dead men.  Those parts must have been important because it coasted those men their lives.  Next came a letter saying the writer saw me stealing the parts.  It was a blackmail letter. I suddenly felt a giant emotion of hatred towards the writer.

I'm just guessing that I'm playing Col. Mustard from the game.  Trust Mione to pick the enchanted game.  Well, this will go down as another one of my adventures.  I looked down at my suit to find it looking like well, a colonel's suit.  My hair was slicked back.  I felt like Malfoy.  This also means that I have a part of what Mustard knows.  Good thing it includes what I drive and how to get to Hill Valley Mansion.

A/N:  That's the end of this chapter.  Hope you enjoyed it.  It's a little slow, but it'll pick up.  Buh-Bye for now.

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	3. Meet the Characters Part 2

Clue 

          Howdy All!  Here comes the next part of my story.  Thanks to all reviewers!!  You've given me strength to continue.  I found out how to except other reviews!  Aren't you proud of me? Lol Anyway, lets start the chapter.

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything, but the plot.  Oh, and I do own Ali.  I also still wish that Ron were mine. ;)

Chapter 3 Meet the Characters Part 2

Ginny's POV

          You've heard already how Harry, Ali, and Malfoy woke up after Ron rolled the dice.  My experience wasn't much different.  I woke up in an office building.  There were many people running around like crazy.  I saw a sign on the wall that said "The Evening Post."  This meant that I was in a newspaper office.  Yes, my character was an article writer.  After picking up my head, I saw an old-fashioned typing thing that muggles used to type stuff.  I read the article.  It seems like Peacock was as guilty as the others.  This article was telling about how horrible gambling was and that it should be stopped at all nightclubs.  I've never seen so many bad things about gambling.  This lady made it look like it was the most horrible thing in the world.  On the walls were other articles making fun of other people, denouncing others, and saying some really weird stuff about men who cheat on women.  Obviously, Peacock had suffered heartbreak.

          Like the others, I had my vision the second I closed my eyes again.  It hurt like hell, but what I saw was worse.  I saw two people apparently doing some very naughty things.  It wouldn't be so bad if I weren't still a virgin thank you very much.  I blinked and saw the man walking out on Peacock.  A wave of heartbreak over came me.  I felt horrible.  I wanted to kill that man or at least make his life hell.  Then I saw the telltale letter of blackmail saying that some of my articles were taken from others and that my information was gotten with some help of a woman spiking some drinks and getting men drunk.  I was paying quite a lot.  Now I was going to a weekend stay at Hill Valley Mansion to straiten out this blackmail.

           I had already figured out that I was Mrs. Jamie Peacock, (my husband had left me, but I still kept the name) and that I had part of her memory.  So I got into her car and drove to the mansion.  It was huge!! The oak front doors reminded me of Hogwarts, but there was no warmth to them.  The house itself was old and quite scary looking.  The windows had a Victorian style look, and the house was done in brick.  It was kind of run down on the outside, but after ringing the doorbell, I found that the inside was quite different.

          "Do come in ms. You are expected." Said a low voice of a man who made me jump.  He looked exactly like Sirius Black.  I knew he wasn't really, but still.  Sirius had died 2 years ago so it couldn't really be him.

          "Thank-you sir.  Who are you exactly?" I asked.  I was curious to see if he was involved in this.

          "My name is Martin, the butler.  I'll be here all weekend for your pleasure. Please, let me show you to the library."  Martin said as he took my coat revealing my blue, suit-like dress.  My hair had always been long, and I usually wore it down, but not now.  It was pulled back in a tight bun.

          Martin led me down the hall to a large library.  Mione would die in here.  It had two stories, and back-to-back walls of just books.  It had some old portraits of people I didn't know.  Since we were in a muggle house, the pictures didn't move.  There were globes, papers, and lamps all around the room making it kind of eerie.  There was also a woman in a French maid outfit.  She was waiting to pour me a glass of wine.  I guess this means that I'm old enough to drink…

          "Let me introduce you to Jen, our maid.  Jen, this is Mrs. Peacock.  Please pour her some wine, and see that she is comfortable." Martin said as he began to walk out of the room.  I felt like I saw Jen before, but I'm not sure where.  I did know that she wasn't really French.  After he left, I took some wine, and set to explore the library.  Moments later, the doors opened again and Martin walked in.  He was followed by none other than…

Ron's POV

          I woke up on a very soft bed much to my liking.  I was at Mr. Green's apartment, which was very fancy.  My jeans and t-shirt were gone replaced by a green suit.  I saw a lot of poker chips on the floor along with books called How to Win at Poker: Cheating is the Answer and Secrets of Gambling.  I must have been big on gambling.  It must have been how I got all of my money.  Green must like to cheat.

          After looking around, I got my vision shortly afterwards.  I'm sure your sick of hearing about how it hurt, but did it ever.  I saw Green at a nightclub called "And All That Jazz Nite Club."  I was playing poker, and I was beating the others badly.  I was obviously cheating, and it was getting bad.  Men were losing all of their savings to me.  I seemed to have a partner in crime, but he left when I started cheating.  Next came the letter talking of how they knew of my cheating, and that they would report me if I didn't pay up.

          I had just taken a wild guess, but I knew that I was Mr. Green, and that I got enough of his memory to be able to answer any questions about me.  I got into my very expensive car.  I was surprised considering that my family never had that much money. It was nice to have money.  Now I knew what Malfoy's life was like.  I drove to Hill Valley Mansion and rang the doorbell.

          "Hello sir.  You are expected by my employer." Said a voice that was cold as ice.  The man who owned that voice looked like her had a pole shoved up his ass.  He must not have ever had a girlfriend.  Then I took a second look at him, and saw that he looked almost exactly like Sirius.

          "Thank-you.  Do you know who I am?"  I asked.  I wondered if he had any clues as to what was going on.

          "Yes I do.  You are Mr. Green.  My employer wishes to talk business with you and 5 others.  My name is Martin, the butler.  Please follow me to the library." 

          I followed him down the hall into a freaky looking library.  Standing to the left next a table was a maid whose outfit was a little revealing.  She looked like Tonks.  Thankfully, I already had a girlfriend.  On the other side was Ginny!  She didn't look like herself, but I knew it was her.  I felt relieved that I wasn't alone.  I guess this also meant that the others were here too.

          "May I introduce Mr. Green.  This is Jen, the maid.  That is Mrs. Peacock.  Please make yourself at home."  Martin said as he turned to leave.

          I walked casually over to Ginny.  She gave me a weak smile that said she was glad to see me.  I was definitely glad to see her.  She looked like a businesswoman or something.  I wondered if she was hiding a secret like me.

          "Glad to see you, Ron."  She said taking a sip of wine.  Wait!  Wine!  Sweet, we could drink and not get killed by my mum.  

          "Is it just me, or is Martin looking a lot like Sirius and Jen like Tonks when she's herself?"  I asked.  Maybe she saw the resemblance too.

          "Yeah, but I wonder why.  Who knows what the host looks like?  I-"  Ginny was suddenly interrupted by Martin entering.

          "May I introduce Col. Mustard.  This is Jen, the maid.  That is Mr.Green and Mrs. Peacock.  Jen, will you check that dinner will be ready when the others arrive?"  asked Martin as Harry walked up to us.  As soon as Martin left, Harry let out a loud sigh.

          "Great to see you two.  I was worried that I was here alone.  Did you see-" 

          "Yeah we saw Harry.  Scary isn't it?  It was freaky when you first walked in, but you slowly get over it."  I said to Harry.  I was hoping that Harry would be ok since Sirius was dead.  It would shock me if my godfather became a butler in another country.  We were interrupted yet again, but this time I didn't mind so much.  Martin and Jen walked in followed by my girlfriend who looked so seductive and beautiful.

          "May I introduce Mrs. White.  This is Jen, the maid.  That is Col. Mustard, Mr. Green, and Mrs. Peacock."  Martin said once again leaving the room.  Jen poured Ali a drink, and left with Martin.

She didn't seem to like Jen very much, but I didn't know why.

          "Hi everyone!  I'm so glad to see you.  It's been… weird." She said looking at us with a slightly puzzled expression.

          "We're glad you're here too, Al.  Well, I guess we're just waiting for Mione and Malfoy.  You think that they're alright?"  Ginny asked looking worried.

          "I don't know.  I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  I said looking at them also worried.  I knew Mione could take care of herself, but she was one of my best friends.

Hermione's POV

          Well, here is where I tell you how I woke up.  It was like all the others except that I was in the back of a club.  I looked at myself and gasped.  I looked stunning!  My hair was wavy, and my dress was a blood red color that went down to the floor.  It was sexy, and hugged me nicely.  I never knew I looked like this.  Of course I wore make-up, but now I just looked amazing!  Guys at Hogwarts would be drooling over me.

          My vision came moments after I woke up.  I saw me as the club owner of "And All That Jazz Nite Club."  On stage was… Ali!!  Her character must have been a singer.  I was strutting around the club delivering a beer to a cop.  It was just a regular beer, but I somehow knew that I added a few extra ingredients with the help of a barmaid who looked like Tonks.  I was bribing this man.  Wow!  I got to play the bad girl.  I saw a woman watching me in the kitchen.  She obviously found out that I spiked the drinks.  There was a flash and I saw the letter of blackmail.  You probably have a good idea of what it said so I won't bother to explain.  I came out of my trance, and left immediately for Hill Valley Mansion.

          Being the clever witch I was, I had already figured out that I was Miss Scarlet, and I had some of her thoughts.  I got into my car and began to drive.  As I was driving, there was a loud bang and my car stopped.  'Great!!  Just my luck!'  I thought.  I stood there for a minute, and suddenly saw headlights.  'Well, I do looked sexy now so if I just pop my leg and lean over looking inside the hood, then any guy would stop.  If it were a girl, then maybe she would be gay.  It worked like a charm.  The car stopped suddenly, and I heard footsteps behind me.

          "May I help you with that" said a very sweet voice.  I was likening this guy already.  However this all changed when I got a good look at him.

          "Granger!?!?" he yelled.  Yep, it was Malfoy all right.  I should've known.  He didn't look half bad.  I could tell that he thought the same about me.

          "Hey Malfoy.  Miss me?"  I asked in a sweet voice.  I knew I could easily charm him.  It couldn't be that hard.

          "What are you doing here?  Where are the others?  What happen to you, and no I didn't miss you."  He said, but he was still checking me out.  I never thought that Malfoy was so easily impressed.  I could ask him to sleep with me, and I bet he would.  Not that I would mind you so don't get any ideas…

          "First, the same as you.  I'm going to a weekend stay at a mansion.  Second, the others are most likely there already.  Third, nothing happened to me.  My car broke down and I need a lift.  Would you please be a gentleman and give me a ride?"  I asked.

          "Fine.  Let's go.  We're already late." He answered as I got in the passengers seat.  It felt weird because Malfoy was actually staring at me as we rode.  The sky began to cloud and there was more lightning and thunder before it began to pour.  We arrived shortly afterwards.  Malfoy found an umbrella in the back seat.

          "Hang on a second.  I'll come and get you."  He said getting out.  He appeared moments later opening my door.  We ran under the umbrella up to the front door where there was a small roof to cover us.

          "This place creeps me out."  I said looking around uneasily.  Malfoy looked uneasy too.

          "Me too." He said.  I soon felt something go over my ass.  I smiled to myself because I knew what it was.  Malfoy must not be able to control himself.  The door suddenly swung open.  A man who looked exactly like Sirius was standing there.

          "Miss Scarlet and Prof. Plum!  I didn't realize you were acquainted.  Please follow me."  He said taking our coats.

          "We weren't." I muttered thinking that I had to play along.  This man must have been the butler.

          "Who are you exactly?" asked Malfoy.  He must be completely clueless as to what was happening.  At least I had some idea of what was happening.

          "I am Martin, the butler.  Please follow me to the library." He said.  A library!  I already love books.  I hope it's big.  My wish came true as we stepped into the library.  It was 2 floors wall to wall with books.  I was already loving this.

          "May I introduce Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet.  This is Jen, the maid.  That is Mr. Green, Col. Mustard, Mrs. White, and Mrs. Peacock.  I will come to fetch you as soon as dinner is served."  Martin said as he began to leave with Jen behind him.  I recognized Jen as the barmaid who helped me bribe those people.

          "Wow!" I said as soon as they left.  "This is incredible!  We actually found the enchanted game.  We can be the ones to solve the mystery. Oh God!  This means that we have to kill people!  Great."  I said.

          "I'm not killing anyone!"  said Ginny.  The others nodded in agreement even Malfoy.  We all looked at him.

          "What?  I don't enjoy killing others thank you very much!"  He said.

          "Whatever, anyway, I think we should just play along.  We'll call each other by our new names, and just act civil to each other.  It shouldn't be too bad."  Said Ron.

          Everyone was agreeing when the doors opened.

          "Dinner is served."  Said Martin. We followed him into the dinning room.

A/N:  I'm exhausted!  It's 2:30 am.  I'm going to bed.  Hope you enjoyed this.  Please read and review!

Lots of Love,

RonFan

          ****


	4. Blackmail, Suicide, and Murder

Clue 

          Happy Christmas all!  Or Happy Hanukkah if your Jewish.  Or Kwanzaa.  I'm so excited about Christmas.  A fateful reviewer told me that Miss Scarlet always goes first.  They are definitely right.  I feel really stupid right now…  Oh well enough talk.  I suggest you get some paper cause the mystery starts here.  Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, and I'm getting sick of writing this.  However I don't want to spend Christmas behind bars so whatever.

Chapter 4 Blackmail, Suicide, and Murder

Harry's POV

          "Dinner is served.  Please follow me to the dinning room." Said Martin.

          We all followed him in a line.  The hall was covered in paintings and portraits of people I didn't know.  It then hit me that we were muggles!  We didn't have our wands!!  The thought seemed to hit everyone else because they looked at one another with a looked of surprise and fright.  We were screwed if any trouble came.  Martin led us straight down the hall into a huge dinning hall.  It couldn't match Hogwarts, but it was still fancy.  Candles surrounded the room making the shadows dance across the room.  I sat down at the far end of the table.  Ginny sat next to me, and Draco sat next to her.  Ali sat across from me, and Ron sat next to her.  Hermione was across from Draco who seemed very pleased.

          "Meet our cook, Chief Halon.  We call her Cookie so feel free to get food from her after dinner.  The kitchen is out that door." Martin said pointing to a door behind Ginny.  He, Jen, and Cookie began to bring out our soup.  It was potato soup.  I never cared for it much, but it really wasn't that bad.  We ate in silence until Ali finally broke the uneasy silence.

          "Well, how is everyone?  I'm still tired after my practice at the club.  I'm a singer at a nightclub.  I want to sing at a big time club, but this is ok for now.  This soup is very good.  I'm not much of a cook, but I can cook some things."  Malfoy suddenly cut off Ali.

          "Are you afraid of silence, Mrs. White because now you're just rambling."  Asked Malfoy.  What is this?  What does Malfoy know about psychology?  Well, he is a professor.  He must be a shrink or something.

          "What?  Yes, I mean no.  Why do you ask?  I'm just trying to start a conversation.  Got a problem with that?" Mrs. White asked. 

          "Well, no, but you stopped having an actual conversation when you talked about soup." Said Mr. Green who was laughing slightly.  I figured being afraid of silence was more Mrs. White then Ali.

          "So what do you actually do for a living, Professor?  You obviously know something about medicine.  Are you a doctor or shrink or something?"  Asked Miss Scarlet.  She had a grin on her face that said that she knew something.  

          "Yes, I am, but I don't practice." Said Plum who began to look uneasy.  I wonder why he doesn't practice.

          "Hmm… I see.  Do you by any chance know a man by the name of Martin?  Maybe not this Martin, but another." Miss Scarlet said nodding towards Martin, the butler.  Martin left immediately after that.  "He played the piano at my club, but he left when he said he was threatened.  I don't know who was threatening, but still."

          "You own a club, Miss Scarlet?"  asked Mrs. Peacock.

          "Sure do.  Goes by the name of "And All That Jazz Nite Club.  I don't run the entertainment, but I handle the people, the gamblers, and the drinks."

          "Is that where you sing, Mrs. White?"  I asked.  I always knew Ali had a pretty voice.  I bet she sings really well.

          "Yes actually."

          "Do you know Miss Scarlet then?"  Plum asked.

          "No, but I've definitely seen all of you there before."

          "Really.  Enlighten us then Mrs. White."  Said Mr. Green.

          "Well, I've seen you there, Mr. Green.  You gamble a lot there in the back.  People call you the smartest poker player.  Mrs. Peacock, you used to go there certain man, but I never see you with him any more.  Col. Mustard, you come and talk in the back with a bunch of men in uniform.  I've only seen Prof. Plum there once, but I've heard a lot about him.  I have seen Miss Scarlet there, but I never she owned it."

          "Wow.  So Colonel, are you an actual colonel?" asked Plum.  He seemed to want to get the spotlight off of him.  I didn't care.  I didn't think anyone would really figure out my secret.

          "I am.  I have been serving since I was 18.  It's been about 10 years.  I was in the German countryside in World War One.  I was shot in the left leg, but it was a minor injury." I said.  It surprised me how I knew this stuff.  I guess this memory thing just kicked in when I needed it.

          "Yes, you know I do remember seeing you in my club, but you may not have seen me." Said Miss Scarlet.

          Just then, Martin reappeared.  "Please set your bowls to the side.  We're now serving then main course."

Ron's POV

          I was sooooo hungry!  Why didn't they serve dinner?  Soup is ok, but I don't like potato soup.  Martin finally reappeared and brought out dinner, Italian sausage.  Not only was I hungry, but also I wanted everyone to stop talking.  Then the spotlight would be off everyone.  Food on the table however, didn't stop Miss Scarlet.  Hermione must love detective novels or something.

          "So what do you do for a living Mr. Green?"  she asked me.  Damn!  I gamble for a living.  That doesn't sound good on my part.  I'll just make up something.

          "I was a telephone operator, but I won a lot of money in a lucky hand of poker and I never have to work again.  I just keep playing poker."  I said.  It wasn't a complete lie.  The truth was just stretched a little.

          "Is that how you won your nickname that Mrs. White mentioned?" asked Mrs. Peacock.  My own sister was turning against me.

          "Yep. It was a one in a million shot.  There was over ten thousand dollars in money and property.  A royal flush to a regular strait flush.  I was just lucky enough to get the right cards in time.  I sold the property and kept the money."  I said.  This was partly true too.  I just didn't add that I stacked the deck.  I used to do that when I was little when we played Exploding Snap.

          "Holy shit!  That's almost impossible to do.  I could never get that even if I tried." Said Plum.  Hold on.  I think I played a game of poker against him.

          "Have you played before, Professor?  I seem to remember playing with you." I asked.  Maybe they would interrogate Plum.

          "Yes, I've played before.  I went to the club one night, and took a break from work.  We did play.  You got lucky again and got a full house.  I only had two pairs." Said Plum.  

          "What about you, Mrs. Peacock?  Do you work for some type of business?  Your outfit suggests that you work for a law firm or newspaper." Said Mustard.  Harry wasn't good at playing detective, but hey, you never know.

          "Yes I do."  

          'That was quick.' I thought.

          "I work for the "The Evening Post."  It's nothing to bad, but I would like to write some better colums for a better newspaper.  My ex-boyfriend was going to get me a job at "The Times."   We broke up before he got me a job." she said.  Her head began to droop at this last sentence.  I guess she still isn't over her boyfriend.

          We were finally finished eating when Martin walked back in.  He looked nervous which was something because Sirius almost never looked nervous.  It was weird seeing him now since he died 2 years ago.

          "Say Martin, who is this chair for?  Is there another guest?" asked Mrs. White.  It finally struck me that there was another chair.

          "It's for the seventh guest, Mr. Body.  He will be arriving shortly." Said Martin.

          "I thought he was our host.  That's what the letter said.  He wanted to discuss some issues with us." Said Miss Scarlet who looked completely confused.  I saw Plum staring at her again.  He looked amused that she was confused or maybe he was also looking at her chest because her top was hanging down.

          "Oh no Miss.  This house belongs to a man named Wadsworth.  You will meet him in the lounge."

          There was a slight mummer going around the table.  Everyone was caught up in his or her own thoughts.  Martin's words finally brought them back to earth.

          "Can I interest you in fruit or dessert?"  he asked us.  When no one answered, he said, "Very well.  Please follow me to the lounge."

          We got up and followed him to the lounge.  Plum was right behind Scarlet.  I think I even saw here smirk.  She was obviously enjoying making Plum drool.  This was actually quite funny.  I wonder what this weekend will do to them…

Hermione's POV

          HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

          Being sexy and seductive is easy.  I would do this a while ago if I knew that I could get such satisfying results.  Plum was easy. Too bad that the real person is evil.  He didn't seem all that bad.  Maybe I could change him.  I do wish that he would stop staring.  I feel like I'm in a zoo.  Can't he stare at the decorations in the house or something?  I think leaving my shirt down was too much for him.

          If I were Plum, I wouldn't be staring at me.  The mansion was quite a piece of work itself.  There were marvelous paintings and tapestries.  They were still life, portraits, and scenery.  They were absolutely breathtaking.  Then of course there was the old-fashioned furniture.  It had the coolest look to it.  We walked across the hall to the lounge, which was done in navy blue and wood.  The old cabinets looked like they were from the 18th century.  The fireplace had a roaring fire in it, but the mantel was done in fine oak wood.  There was china in all of the cabinets on the wall.  Even though the room looked inviting, the weather outside made it look scary and eerie.  There were 2 couches and two armchairs.  One couch faced the fireplace.  Mustard sat down in an armchair closest to the fireplace.  Peacock sat next to him in the other chair.  Plum sat on the couch that was next to Peacock's chair.  I sat next to Plum to make him jealous.  Green was on the other couch next to White who was right across from Mustard.  

          "Please sit down everyone.  Jen, please serve everyone wine, will you?  Wadsworth will be here shortly."  Martin said leaving the room.  Jen followed as soon as she had served everyone.

          "Mind if I smoke?" I asked. EEWW!!!  I hate smoking.  However these cravings are killing me.  I hope this won't have any permeate damage to me.  No one disagreed with my choice.  I guess they figured it was just the Miss Scarlet in me.  It surprised me when Plum pulled out a pipe.  He gave me his smirk when he lit his pipe and my cigar. How I desperately wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  I knew just how to do it, but it would have to wait.  Just then, another man entered and I almost chocked on my cigar.  The man looked just like Professor Snape!!!  This was all too crazy.  I think I'm going to be sick…  Martin followed him closely by Jen and Cookie.

          "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Wadsworth?  He is your host for the evening." Aid Martin.

          I looked at everyone else.  Most of them were muttering hellos, but Peacock just gave him an evil look.  I'd seen that man before.  Oh my God!!  That was Peacock's ex.  I saw them together at my club.  Was he the ex who tried to get her a job?  I bet he was lying and just wanted her for her looks.  He probably laid her too.  Poor Ginny!

          "Hello everyone.  Welcome to my humble adobe.  My friend, Mr. Body, has asked me to invite you here to settle a small disagreement.  You all have something in common.  You will find out what that is in a little while." Said Wadsworth.  I noticed that he wouldn't look at Mrs. Peacock.  It's kind of sad really.  We sat in silence for a while when heard a bell ring.

          "Ah, Mr. Body has arrived.  Martin, will please answer that?"  Martin got up and left.  We heard voices coming from the hall.

          "Welcome sir.  You are expected.  Please follow me to the lounge." Said Martin.  A deep voice replied.  "Thank you Martin, old boy."  They appeared in the door moments later.  Mustard, Peacock, and Plum went a deadly pale.  Mustard mouthed to me 'Tom Riddle.'  Of course!  I had seen him before in a book.  The others, with the exception of Green, White, and me had seen him before.  They immediately understood and began to fidget with something.

          "Ladies and Gentlemen, my I present Mr. Body." Said Martin with a slight smirk on his face.  He looked pleased with something.  Who knows what this wacko was thinking?

          "Greetings all.  I'm glad that you showed up to discuss a small financial arrangement.  I trust you all know what we are talking about."  Everyone nodded in agreement.  "Well, I'll leave it to Wadsworth to explain some things to you.  Thank-you Martin, Jen, Cookie.  You are excused." Said Mr. Body.  He went and sat in a chair in the corner.

          "Ok everyone.  I'm instructed to tell a few details about why you are being blackmailed.  Mrs. White, you have been a misses for 5 years, but you have only been a White for 1 year.  Now your husband is dead so that makes you a widow again.  This makes it the fifth time you have been a widow.  Your husband was found dead at home."

          "Yes he was.  I didn't kill him.  I was working that night at the club.  I can home and found him stabbed several times.  His head was also cut off and so was his uhhhhhh well you know…" she said.

At this, the men crossed their legs.  Green was trying very hard not to laugh since it was his girlfriend.  I would just be glad it wasn't me.

          "But all of your husbands have been killed within a year.  How do you explain that?"

          "Look, I'm only paying this blackmail so I don't loose my reputation as being available to them.  I could loose everything.  Besides all of my husbands have died a different way: one was shot, one was poisoned, two have been stabbed and I don't know what happened to the fourth one.  I blacked out when I found out he was cheating on me." She said.

          "I see.  Col. Mustard, you have already mentioned that you were in World War One.  You drove a very expensive car here and colonels don't make a lot of money. Would you like me to explain how you got the money?" Mustard didn't move.  He just kept staring.  "Very well.  You stole some radio parts from your own side and sold them.  Five men died in a crash because their radios didn't work."

          "Hey I needed the money.  What would you have done?" asked Mustard.

          "It's called begging your parents, Mustard." Said Plum.  Several people laughed including me.  Even Mustard let out a small chuckle.

          "Or your clients Plum?" asked Wadsworth who smiled.  "You said earlier that you were a doctor, but you aren't allowed to practice.  Your license has been lifted."

          "Why?  What did he do?" I asked, a grin playing across my face.  Plum blushed slightly.  Ohh, I would remember this

          "You know what doctors cannot do with women who are patients?  Well he did."

          White and Peacock gave Plum disapproving looks while Green and Mustard tried very hard not to laugh. They must have thought about what he saw when he woke up.  What perverts!!  Oh well.  It is kind of funny.  No I take that back.  It's hilarious!!!

          "Well Peacock, your not so innocent yourself.  You work for a newspaper, but you might be the most hated columnist there.  Your information is taken from others and some is even gotten illegally.  I also seem to remember Miss Scarlet helping you to get some info out of a drunk." Wadsworth said.  It all came back to me.  Yes I had helped her.  She payed me well too!

          "It's called freedom of speech.  I'm allowed to print what I want." Said Peacock hotly.  She didn't look to please with Wadsworth. He shouldn't have used her.  Ginny wasn't pretty when she got mad.

          "What if it involved sleeping with the enemy?" he said into her ear that sent shivers down her spine.  Mustard gave Wadsworth an evil glare.  Wadsworth must have been a spy for some one and she knew it.  He also must have given her some good information.  I never would have slept with him.

          "Ahem, I have something to say.  I won't wait to be denounced.  My gambling was won out of cheating.  I bought some books over the black-market on how to stack the deck."  Everyone just stared.  "Thank-you." Said Green who was blushing.

          "Well… now that that's all said and done, we move on to our last person, Miss Scarlet.  We all know she runs "And All That Jazz Nite Club."  That is where we know each other.  Our dear Miss Scarlet has a few tricks up her sleeve.  You said you take care of the drinks and you helped Mrs. Peacock.  Would you mind telling me what you did and what you have done to others?" said Wadsworth with the evil smile back on his face.  It was all on me now.

          "I'd be delighted.  I took the drinks from my cook, add a little of my own touch, and served them.  I usually do this for bribes, but Peacock here paid me well.  I had some regulars to get money from so I did.  I've never done something too illegal." I said with a wicked grin on my face.  

          "Oh I see.  So then helping women lure men to the upstairs apartment for murder isn't illegal then?"  Oh crap.  I had forgotten about that.   Several murders have taken place upstairs in my apartment.  I was always able to get the bodies out and so far no one had come questioning about them.  Wadsworth saw the guilty look on my face and said, "I see.  Well, now I think it's time Mr. Body gave you his gift."

          "Yes I believe so." Said Mr. Body who left the room and got a black suitcase from the hall.  When he returned, he opened the case and gave us each a package.  I didn't know what it was.  "Open them." He said.

          We opened them.

Mystery POV (ok get your pad and paper cause now no one is talking, you must solve the mystery)

          There was tearing noises going around the lounge as the six guests opened their gifts.  One guest opened theirs to find a rope with a noose.  They grinned evilly as they thought of how they could get revenge on someone in the manor.  Another guest found a wrench.  They looked up and stared at the person whom they hated the most.  The guest sitting next to the one with the lead pipe looked at the candlestick in their box.  Their face turned pale and looked nervous.  The guest with the lead pipe looked up to see the person across from them giving Mr. Body a dirty look.  One of the guests sitting across from the fireplace looked at the knife in disbelief.  The person sitting next to them with the revolver got a scared look on their face when they saw the knife.

          "Now that you have your gifts, I'll will tell you what they're for.  Over the next two days, I will talk with you personally about your payments.  These are merely for suicide when you learn what you will be paying.  Martin, please take our guests to their rooms for the night."  Martin reentered the room and led us out.

          They traveled up the stairs with their weapons in their hands.  Martin stopped as they reached the top.  "Ladies, your room is down the hall that way.  Gentlemen, the same on your left.  Please make yourselves at home.  I will see you in the morning." Martin said as he headed down the stairs.

          "Good-night." Said Miss Scarlet who looked quite shaken after the gift unwrapping.

          "See you guys in the morning." Said Mr. Green as he turned to go.  The others soon followed him.

Midnight (ready for murder?)

          The clock in the hall rang its bell announcing it was midnight.  There was a small creak, and someone slipped out.  Five minutes later, another person slipped out.  Five more minutes later yet another guest made there way out of their room.  The first made their way downstairs, not making a sound.  Their target was murder, and they soon found their prey.  While standing in the ballroom, Martin the butler was tiding up the last bit of the room.  He carried only a candle.  The door creaked open ever so slightly.

          "Who's there?  I know you're there.  Show yourself." Martin called out.  No one answered.  He went back to his work looking over his shoulder constantly.  There was a small sound that made him jump.

          "You're going to pay, Martin." Said a cold voice.  Martin had no time to react before a knife was stabbed straight into his back.

          "You won't get away with this." Said Martin in a weak voice.

          "I already have."

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion…

          The second guest came down the stairs and went straight to the lounge.  They knew their prey was in there.  Mr. Body was having a late night brandy.  The murder came in ever so slowly with the lead pipe in hand ready to strike.  Mr. Body, however, got up and said.

          "I'm hungry.  I need food." He began to walk out.  The murder hid behind a suit of armor just in time.

          'Damn!  I guess he'll just have to wait.' Said the murder as they walked out.

          The third guest to get out of bed went downstairs and crept into the dinning room.   The candlestick in their hand became wet as their hands began to get sweaty.  They were ready to strike, but Mr. Body had escaped narrowly.

          "Jen, come here!  I need company!" he said.  A smile flashed across his face as Jen came in.  Not wanting to see this, the murder slowly left the room.  They walked up to bed feeling relieved that they didn't have to kill anyone.

          The only other sounds that night were smacking lips coming from the dinning room.

A/N:  Wow!!!!  I'm so excited.  It's Christmas Eve and I just finished.  I so proud of myself.  Happy Holidays Everyone.  Thanks for reading and please review!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan

          ****


	5. Morning Murder

Clue 

          Hey readers!  Hope your holiday was fun.  Mine was ok.  There were a few things that I forgot to mention in the last chapter.  Murderers 2&3 left their weapons in the room that they were attempting to kill Mr. Body in.  He did survive, but Martin wasn't so lucky.  The character's POV's won't say anything about them killing the person.  Say Green was the murderer.  He wouldn't say in his POV 'I did it.'  It would make everything too easy.  Mrs. White's husbands were based on the Cell Block Tango from Chicago.  I was watching it at the time.  On with the story!!!

Disclaimer-This is really getting old, but I guess I have to write this so here it goes.  I DON'T OWN HP OR ANYTHING ELSE, BUT THE PLOT.

Chapter 5 Morning Murder

Ginny's POV

          I woke up the next morning to an ear-splitting scream that broke the peacefulness of the morning.  You'd think they would give better wake-up calls here.  I lazily opened my eyes.  I could here the others opening their doors and talking.  They must have been as clueless and disturbed as I was.  I finally got up and put on my blue robe.  It matched my knee-high nightgown, which was done in blue to match the regular game.  After brushing my hair and looking at myself, I walked out and joined the others in the upstairs hallway.

          "What the hell was that?  They could've thought of another way to wake us up.  I was thinking of Martin just knocking on our door, but no.," said a very annoyed Plum.  He must like to sleep in on Saturdays.  I can't disagree.

          "Do you think that something is wrong?  Maybe something happened.  There could be a burglar." Said White.

          "What kind of burglar robs a house at 8 in the morning?  That's just stupid." I said rolling my eyes.  Honestly, some times Ali could be such a blonde.

          "Well, there's only one way to find out.  Let's have a look." Said Scarlet who finally joined us 5 in the hallway.  We followed here down the stairs.  I suddenly felt a strong pair of hands rest on my hips.  I looked up and saw Mustard smiling at me.  I felt safer now that I had Harry.

          As we slowly got downstairs, we could here muffle voices whispering.  I turned and looked towards the ballroom door.  It stood open slightly.

          "Hey!  Look guys!  The ballroom door is open.  Maybe they're in there." I said.  I thought of who would be going to see.  What if there really was someone else?  I really didn't want to end my life so soon. I was only 16.

          "I'll go first.  I've had a good life." Said Plum with a determined look in his eye.  As he slowly walked towards the door, he turned around just as he was about reach for the doorknob.  "On second thought, it's always best to travel with a buddy…"

          "Oh blood hell.  If you're so scared, I'll go with you.  God, men are such babies." Said Scarlet stepping towards the door.  Being the notorious Miss Scarlet has obviously had some affect on Hermione.  Plum, however, didn't seem to mind.  He held onto the back of her robes as she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in.  She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded for us to follow her.  The room was dark except for on window that was open.  A gory sight met our eyes as we walked in.  Martin had been stabbed numerous times in the back and the heart.  Mr. Body, Wadsworth, Cookie, and Jen were standing over him.  Jen was crying out of fright while the others just stared in disbelief.

          "Oh my God!  What happened to Martin?  Did the feather duster attack him or something?" asked Green who didn't seem bothered that Martin was lying there dead.  In fact, he seemed more sarcastic.

          "We found him, Cookie and me." Said Jen in between sobs.  "We went in here to check up on things.  I opened the curtains and saw this!"  Cookie just stood there nodding and staring not taking her eyes off of Martin's bloody body.

          "Do we have a weapon or any clues at all?  Something must have been left." Said Mustard.  He also looked like he would be sick.  I felt the same way.  I couldn't stand blood.

          "It's pretty obvious that he was stabbed.  However, the actual weapon hasn't been found.  We don't have any real clues." Said Wadsworth.  "But anyway, would the gentlemen please help me take Martin's body to the study.  I won't be using it so Martin can stay there until we think of something."  Green, Mustard, and Plum grabbed a part of Martin and lifted him to the study. The rest of us followed behind them.  It was like a funeral.  We were the mourners.  The men laid the corps on the sofa.  They straightened themselves up before speaking.

          "So what do we do now?  We have to find out which of you did it." Said Mustard looking from one face to the next.

          "One of us!  How do we know it wasn't you?  Maybe we really did have a burglar last night.  Someone could have snuck through the window and killed him!  Don't go blaming this all on us!" Yelled White.  We all took a few steps back from her.  I think I heard Plum say something about PMS.  Scarlet and Green tried to hide their laughter, but it was hard.  Ali was usually a very clam person. It was funny seeing her yell at Harry like that.  "Sorry.  I'm just a little shaken." She mumbled.

          "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  Cookie, will you please go and fix breakfast.  Pancakes alright with everyone?" asked Wadsworth.  When we nodded he continued, "We will talk about this and our arrangements for your problems over breakfast" This guy just wouldn't forget the blackmail.  We all followed him out the door except Miss Scarlet and Jen.

          "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked.  I knew Mione wouldn't pass up food not matter who she was.

          "I'm going to look at the body a little longer.  I want to look something over…" Scarlet trailed on with her voice.  

          "Yeah, and I want to clean up a little.  Maybe get some candles or perfume.  The house will smell like dead people if we don't."  Again, Jen's voice trailed just like Scarlet's.

          "Very well.  You may stay. Jen, please do close the door when you two leave.  I quite agree with you on the smelly house.  It already smells damp." Said Wadsworth leading us back through the darkened hall.  We reached the dinning room, and took our old seats.  Mr. Body took his seat at the head of the table near White and Mustard.  Wadsworth pulled up a chair at the other end near Plum and where Scarlet would sit.  Cookie opened the curtains so that the sunlight brightened up the room before disappearing into the kitchen.  I could finally see again!

Ali's POV

          The world finally was able to see again.  The house was so dark.  Only one curtain in the ballroom was open.  It was just enough to see by.  The hall and study were lit with candles up and down the walls.  The sunshine shown like beacon of hope for a better day.  Sadly, breakfast was like hell, and that wasn't a good sign.

          "Well I've given this some thought and I decides that I would see Prof. Plum this morning and Mrs. Peacock and Col. Mustard this afternoon.  We can talk about everything then, just us two." Said Mr. Body.  "While you're not with me, then you are free to explore the mansion.  You cannot leave the grounds, but you are free to go outside.  However it is raining so I doubt you would want to go outside. I-" He was interrupted by Miss Scarlet who finally came to join us.  Now that I could see, I realized how awesome she looked.  Her nightgown was shorter than Peacock's and mine.  I could see a blue garter with a rhinestone buckle on her right leg.  No one else, but Plum and me saw this.  He looked as though he were in heaven.  He looked even happier when she sat down right across from him.  I laughed slightly to myself.  Those two are so naive.  They don't even realize that they're falling for each other.  Oh, well.  They soon will. I think this experience might bring them together.

          "Hello everyone.  Sorry about that.  So what did I miss?" asked Scarlet.

          "Not too much.  I shall be seeing Plum, Peacock, and Mustard today.  You and the others will be tomorrow.  What did you find out about Martin?" Said Wadsworth.

          "Huh?  What?  OH!  I mean… nothing.  I didn't find anything.  There were no clues.  The murderer was smart and cleaned up after themselves."  Scarlet frowned.  She wanted to catch the murderer.  I know she could've, but I think she was more preoccupied with making Plum drool.  I know they're made for each other even if they're too blind to see that.

          "I see.  That's ok because here comes breakfast." Said Mr. Body as Cookie came back through the door with a plate full of pancakes.  I don't care if their wake-up call was bad.  The food was excellent.  The pancakes were fluffy and warm with just the right amount of whipped cream and syrup.  We ate in silence.  No one was really paying any attention.  We were all off in our own little worlds thinking about the murder and who had done it.  However, I did see Plum and Scarlet steal a glance at one another quite a bit.  I think I have a plan on how to get them together…

          At long last, we all finished.  Cookie came and took our plates.  Now we had nothing to do all day in this huge, wonderful mansion full of cool things.  Wadsworth broke the silence.  "Well now.  You are all free to go off.  You can get dressed and shower if you please.  The mansion is like your home way from home so feel free to explore.  You cannot however leave the grounds.  Plum, we will meet in the library at 11.  You may go now.  Please try to stay out of trouble."  We left the room one by one.  I knew I was going to take a shower and fast.  Peacock caught up with me as I went up the stairs.

          "So who do you think did it?  I have no idea, but I did here three doors open last night.  Do you think the murderer was one of us?  And if it was, was it done out of free will?" said Peacock stopping at last.  I could tell that she was desperate to get this said.  I had the same questions as her accept for that free will thing.

          "What do you mean by free will?  Do you think a ghost just picked someone up and put a knife in their hand and led them downstairs to kill Martin?" I asked.  The whole free will thing lost me there.

          "No.  I mean, didn't you feel some sort of trance when you were talking about your husbands in the lounge last night?  I did.  It was like someone took over my body for a brief minute.  Maybe the ghost of the characters took over the murderer and made them kill Martin."

          "Why would they do that?  If I were a ghost, I wouldn't give a damn about the suckers who were sent into the past." I said.  Peacock's mind was way out there.  She is crazy.

          "What I mean is, history has to happen right?" I nodded.  "So what if the ghost took over their body and made them do it?  I don't think Harry, Ron, Mione, or even Malfoy would kill out of free will.  Speaking of them, are you blind, or have you also noticed a little fling between them?  You know, a spark!" Bingo!!!  At least I wasn't the only one who could spot love a mile away!

          "Thank God I'm not the only one!  So what do you think?  I think this is our new challenge apart from solving this mystery.  They are totally made for each other.  They're both stubborn, smart, and madly in love with the other, even if they don't see it yet.  I feel the responsibility of getting them together is ours!" I said as Peacock and I went to my room to plan.  My shower was soon forgotten.

Draco's POV

          After getting out of the breakfast from hell, I decided to have a look around the mansion.  It would give me time to clear my head.  And believe me, it definitely needed it.  I started out the doors that were behind where Peacock would usually sit.  I found myself outside the kitchen.  Since I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to take another look at the crime scene.  I walked in the doors only to see another person looking around the window where Martin once lay.  I immediately recognized the person and smiled to myself.  Granger!!!  Her new attitude turned me on so much that I don't even care whether or not my father approves. Besides, he was 83 years and like a million miles away.  Now I could be free to be myself.  This trip was starting to change my whole outlook on the golden trio and company.  Of course, I wasn't going to be prefect.  What kind of a Malfoy is prefect all the time?  That's just boring and stupid! But I could even see us being friends. (Or more than friends if it were Granger…)  I walked up to Granger.

          "Coming to finish the job, Scarlet?" I said coolly.  Hey, I couldn't be too obvious.  That would be dumb on my part.  I noticed that she was still in her nightgown.  When she walked in at breakfast, I suddenly found the urge to kiss the hell out of her!!  It was incredible.  That garter was sooooo sexy!!!  God help me…

          "Hahaha Plum.  Can't a curious girl satisfy her craving?  I'm just looking. Since Martin looked clean.  Wait!  He had blood all over.  I guess that doesn't make it clean, but anyway, I thought the next idea was to come and look here." She said.  Her voice trailed a little when she started talking about Martin.  She must not like blood either.  It probably hit her hardest since she did see it first.  I would have been shaken too.  However, when she said that she needed to "satisfy her craving," I could have sworn I saw her smirk.  A smirk worthy of a Malfoy!

          "What craving would that be?" I asked taking a step closer.  I felt that urge again.  I desperately wanted her soooo bad!!!

          "I think you know quite well." She said taking another step.  My hormones were going crazy!!  Her voice was now low and seductive.  She must have been thinking along the same lines as me.

          "Why don't you show me?" I whispered closing the small gap between us.  I was about to say something else, but was stopped short as two warm, soft lips covered mine.  It felt like I had fallen on a bed of feathers. Her lips were so delicious since she had just finished some sort of berry.  Probably strawberries…  I kissed back.  It was slow, but she slowly gave in as I wrapped my hands around her waist.  She responded soon after by putting her hands around my neck.  We both moaned softly at the same time.  I felt her open her mouth slowly.  I snaked my tongue in as hers went out. I heard her moan again.  I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was.  We kissed for what seemed like hours not taking a breath until we couldn't stand it.  We broke away, but only for a minute. I attacked her lips again. She didn't care.  Her mouth was wide open.  If it were up to me, I wouldn't have made that moment last forever.  However, Green just HAD to ruin the moment.  We heard footsteps drawing nearer as we broke apart suddenly. She gave me a weak smile as she straightened out her nightgown, which had become wrinkled from me pressing on it.  Green walked in the door.

          "Hey Plum!  Mustard and I are going to play cards.  Oh, hey Scarlet.  I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here.  Anyway, you want to play?" he said looking from me to Scarlet. He must be the most naive person I know.  How could he not see that my hair was screwed up, and Scarlet's cheeks were flushed to match her sexy nightgown?  I guess it's a blessing in disguise.  He and Mustard would probably kill me anyway.

          "Sure.  I'll play you.  I'll be there in a minute." I said not wanting to say good-bye to Scarlet, but I really wanted to live through this.  So I accepted.  Green nodded, said good-bye to Scarlet and headed for the lounge.  I turned back to Scarlet.

          "I guess I'll see you around Plum." She said with a smirk on her face.  She began to walk towards the door.  As she reached it she turned around and said, "You're quite the kisser.  Maybe we can finish later."  She then gave me a wink and a seductive smile as she walked towards her room to take a shower.  I was left there staring at the doorway.  I do hope we do finish that, or I may go crazy.

Hermione's POV

          Oh my God!  Oh my God!  Oh my God!  Did I really just do that?  I couldn't believe I just did that.  But ohhhhh did I want it!!  He was driving me crazy with that gorgeous smirk and wonderful golden hair…  'This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.' I thought as walked back to my room.  A nice, hot shower would clear up my mind.  And if it didn't, I was of age now.  I could drink.  God! Did I just think that too?  Scarlet has got some strong hold on me.

          I took my shower and changed into a long dress. It was red as well, but this one was lighter.  It also had a black lace on top of the red.  I looked like Rose from "Titanic" when she was going to jump overboard.  I had to admit.  I had completely surprised myself.  I heard giggles and laughter coming from White's room.  The girls must be in there.  Maybe we could do something together.  I knocked softly, and was soon answered.  They let me in.  I sat down on the bed.

          "Say Scarlet… you haven't noticed anything weird about Plum, have you?  Like how he looks at you so much. Or how you flirt with him a lot.  I'm just saying, but I think you like him." Said Peacock.  Her and White must've been planning this.  Those two were always trying to fix me up, but this time I didn't mind,

          "Oh yeah I noticed…" I said, my voice trailing yet again.  Why does it do that so much now?  It's driving me mad!

          "You kissed him didn't you?" said White.  Wow. That threw me off guard!  How could she tell?  Was I THAT obvious?

          "Ohhhh, you did!!  We're so proud of you Mione!!  Well Al, I guess our work is cut out for us!" said Peacock who was bouncing up and down like crazy. "Don't worry." She added.  "We're not as blind as the other two.  We're happy for you and we won't tell them.  So, give the details!!  We want to hear all about it!"

          Oy!  I was in for a rough morning…

Back to Draco's POV

          I had just finished playing poker with Mustard and Green.  Now I had to go change and head down to the library.  I left the other two to talk.  It had been fun with those two.  They were actually cool, and could hold a normal conversation.  All anyone ever talked about in Slytherin was about the Dark Lord and killing everyone.  Mustard and Green talked about Quidditch, weird events, and women. They were already dating, but it had been fun to talk about them.  I even joined in on the stories.  Mine were about all the dumb things Pansy had done to try to be seductive and sexy.  They laughed a lot when they found out that her look-alike was whom I woke up to.  I had to say, they were fun to be around.  Even though I was listening to them, I was only half listening.  My mind was still on Scarlet and the amazing kiss we shared.

          At long last, 11 o' clock rolled around.  I got out of my room, and headed downstairs. I didn't see anyone, but as I walked near the lounge, I could still hear Mustard and Green in deep conversation.  I knock on the library door.  When no one answered, I walked in.  Mr. Body and Wadsworth were sitting in armchairs waiting for me.

          "Hello Professor.  Please sit down.  Would you like anything to drink?" asked Wadsworth.  I wasn't thirsty, so I declined.  I took a seat next to the fireplace.  We sat there staring at each other until Mr. Body finally broke the silence.

          "Well now.  To business, Plum.  As a coast for my silence, I want you to pay me half of your monthly paycheck.  I also want you to help me lure your best women patients to my home.  You had no problems with the first, so this shouldn't be hard."  Was he mad???  There was no way I would pay him that much! Plus, I won't help these evil bastard lure poor women to him!  That's cruel and horrible.  I could feel myself going into another trance.  The real Plum was taking over my body again.

          "You are completely insane!!  There's no way I'm going to do that!  It's cruel and unusual!" I screamed.  That was all.  I stormed out and went back to my room.

Meanwhile at the Same Time… (Just a reminder that the lead pipe and candlestick are still in the room that they were left in.  Get out your paper!)

          Cookie was still cleaning in the dinning room.  'God these people are messy!' she thought as she wiped off the spot where Peacock had been sitting.  She was so immersed in her cleaning that she didn't hear the door behind here open.  The person reached over slowly and picked up a candlestick that someone had left behind.  The murderer crept up behind her and struck here hard on the head.

          Moments later, the door to the library opened.  Out stormed Plum looking very mad.  Another man soon came out too.  A murderer saw this as a good opportunity to get back at someone.  Once the coast was clear, the murderer and their trusty rope opened the door slowly.  They moved in, but stopped immediately.  They heard someone coming back.  In the excitement, they dropped their rope into the corner and turned to go away.

          "What are you doing?" said Wadsworth's gruff voice. The murderer quickly thought of an excuse.

          "I was looking for the bathroom." They said.

          "It's back that way." Said Wadsworth, pointing towards the billiard room.  The would-be murderer thanked Wadsworth and headed to the bathroom.

A/N: Ok so maybe that chapter wasn't much shorter than the last, but I like long chapters.  Besides, this one gave you tons to think about.  Hope you liked it.  Please review!!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	6. Close Calls and Encounters

Clue 

          Hola readers!  This is the sixth chapter of my first story.  I love this writing.  I hope to keep writing fanfics.  The romance in the story is finally coming in.  This chapter is going to have a little more fluff than the last so be forewarned.  I promise it will keep going in this chapter.  Without further ado, lets start the show!!!! ::cues cheesy music::

Disclaimer-Same as usual.  I don't own anything but the plot and some characters.  I guess I can keep dreaming cause Ron won't ever be mine… sigh.

Chapter 6 Close Calls and Encounters

Ron's POV

          After Plum left, Mustard and I sat for a while longer.  I was still replaying the last hour and a half in my mind.  Plum had actually been decent.  In fact, he was cool to be around.  Mustard must've been in deep thought because he was staring at the coffee table.  He looked at it as if it were gold.  It wasn't that nice if even that.  I finally decided to break him out of his trace.

          "Hey Mustard!  Is the coffee table that gorgeous?  Or are you picturing it as my sister?" I said a smile playing across my lips.  I liked the fact that Harry was dating Ginny.  They looked good together, the splitting image of his parents.  I knew he would keep her safe.  Hah!  I'm not that blind.  Don't think I didn't see him put his hands on her hips as we came down this morning.  I've noticed other things too that might be useful…

          "No, I wasn't." said Mustard blushing deeply.  "I was just thinking about Malfoy.  Not Plum, but Malfoy.  Do you think that this… small friendship will end once this weekend is over?  We have to solve the mystery, or something bad could happen.  We could be doomed to repeat this weekend until we figure it out.  Plum and Scarlet will have to flirt all the time."

          "So you noticed that too?  I knew they looked funny, standing in the ballroom.  It finally hit me as I walked out. They couldn't be more obvious." I said.  I then began pacing.  I don't know why I do, but sometimes, it just comes out naturally.

          "What do you think about it?  Mione will hate us if we try to interfere.  On the other hand, I hate to see her get hurt. I mean, she is our best friend.  Oh!  I don't know!  I guess this wouldn't be bad if Plum hadn't been such a jerk before."  Mustard also began pacing.  We paced around the room until we noticed what we were doing.  We looked at each other and began to laugh

          "Hahahaha!  Well. I think we should just let nature take it's course.  If they get together, get married, and have a million kids, then I won't stop it.  However, I think I might be sick if they have a million kids." Said Mustard with a grin on his face.  

          "Yeah that's bad.  That's like quints every year for the rest of their lives.  All I have to say is that they better get busy soon."  We laughed about that for a long time.  The grandfather clock in the hall chimed 11times.  We soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

          "Plum must be going in.  Good luck to him.  He's going need it." I said shaking my head.  "C'mon Mustard.  One more game of poker."

          "Sure.  Then we should go get ready.  I have to see Body today.  I really don't think that it's a good idea to go in my nightwear."  We played for another half hour before there was a shout that shook the house.  A door slammed and someone ran out.

          "Plum must be done." Said Mustard not taking his eyes off his cards.  There were more footsteps going down the stairs.  These were much quieter, but we didn't move.  "Are you hungry?  Let's go see when lunch is."

          I nodded as we walked out the door.  Mustard and I headed straight for the place where the cook would be.  The kitchen!  We got there after walking past the dinning room, which was strangely dark.  As we entered the kitchen, I couldn't help but stare.  It must have been a five-star back in 1920. The stove was larger and old-fashioned.  There were few pieces of china surrounding the walls.  There was only one thing missing.  The cook.

          "So where's Cookie?  Surely she would be cooking dinner or lunch." I said.  The room was bare and empty.  There were several dirty dishes still left in the sink meaning that she must have been cleaning up after breakfasts.  God!  Did it take that long to clean up?  I searched my mind for the next place to look. I turned to face Mustard.

          "Well, she's not here.  I suggest we check the dinning room.  The dishes in the sink tell that she was still cleaning.  Maybe she went to wipe off the table." I said. Mustard gave me a bewildered look.  He must think I'm crazy now.  What can I say?  Solving mysteries is a lot of fun.  I read a lot of old mystery novels when I was little.

          "How did you know that?" he asked.

          "It's a gift.  C'mon, I'm still hungry." I said as I led him back towards the dinning room door.  The room was still dark.  The curtains had been closed.

          "Ow!  What the hell is this?" said Mustard as he tripped over something.  I searched around for a candle.  When I didn't find one, I lit a match that was in my pocket.  Whoa!  Why do I have matches in my pocket?  That's weird.  As I brought the match down to the floor, another bloody face met ours.  It was Cookie.  She was dead.

          "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" we yelled as we ran out.

Ali's POV 

          It hadn't been long after Scarlet had come to join our club that we heard Plum come up the stairs.  We were sent onto a fit of giggles.  Well, at least Peacock and I thought it was funny.  Scarlet told us to shut up, but it only made us laugh harder.  Hey, if you were there, I bet you would've done the same.  We talked for a little longer until we heard Plum going downstairs.  Scarlet looked tense.  It was like she was thinking of something that wasn't in here.  I'm not sure that it was Plum either.

          "Whatcha thinking about, Scarlet?  You seem nervous about something." I asked.  She didn't answer, but I didn't mind.  Wherever her mind was, I'm sure it was important.  "So how do you think Plum is getting along?"

          "I don't know.  What could possibly be that bad that someone would what to commit suicide over it?" said Scarlet.  She sighed and said, "I suppose we'll soon find out."

          "I have to go.  I just remembered something that I have to do." Said Peacock as she dashed out the door.  Scarlet and I stared for a while before coming to our senses.

          "Hey Scarlet, I didn't see your closet yet.  You haven't seen mine.  So let's go though our new wardrobes!" I said.  Clothes are one of my favorite things to talk about apart from Ron.  "By the way, that dress is stunning.  Come into my bathroom and I'll give you a lesson in styling your hair and face."

          "Ok." She said looking a little scared.  "But don't kill me with hair spray.  Hang on… do we even have hair spray in the 1920's?  Oh well.  Let's go see." She said taking my arm and leading me to the bathroom.  Our bathroom, which was shared by Peacock, Scarlet, and me, was quite large and had a white marble bath.  The best thing was that there was an indoor toilet.  This was the first thing we checked when we got into our rooms.  It definitely gave us some relief.

          "Alright Scarlet.  Let's start at the very beginning. A very good place to start.  The hair comes first.  It would usually be the dress, but it seems like you have that down pat." I said surveying her dress.  "Now hand me that brush and we'll get started."

          My first thought of this was to turn Plum on even more than he was.  This step, however, was already taken care of, courtesy of Scarlet.    Her hair was very nice, soft and thick with waves of curl.  If it had been permanent we could have gone to the next step.  Sadly, the curl was going out.  So I went to an old crimping style use by me countless times.  I would rewash Scarlet's hair and braid it.  It was a huge surprise to me that she didn't complain.  

We had only been working for about fifteen minutes when we heard a loud, piercing scream coming from downstairs.  Someone had just yelled 'Holy shit!' really loud.  I usually don't mind swearing and I swear quite a bit, probably more than I should.  This was just a little scary after what happened to Martin.  Scarlet stared at the door with a look of complete horror.  I copied her face as I start to run out of the room.  The voices sounded like men so it might have been Ron.  He is my boyfriend and I care for him a lot.  He could be in trouble or even worse, dead.  I ran out of the room and jumped down several steps to finally reach the first floor.  Scarlet was right behind me.  I spun around only to see Mustard and Green running towards us.  They looked as though they had just seen hell.  They also must not have been watching where they were going because the next thing we knew, we where tangled in a mess of red, white, yellow and green on the floor.

"Owww!  You guys!!  Please get off me!  I can't breathe." Said Green who was on the bottom and gasping for breath.  We all got off him quickly and mumbled our apologies to each other.  The other guests, residents, and employee of the mansion soon found us having heard the loud crash of us falling over each other.  It seemed like they were just as confused, worried, and surprised as we were.  

"What the hell is your problem?" bellowed Peacock.  "You scared the living shit out of us!  Don't ever do that again!!  Speaking of shit, who was that yelling anyway?"  We all turned our heads towards Mustard and Green who seemed to have recovered from the fall and remembered why everyone was about ready to kill them for scaring us.

Green took a deep breath and said, "We have something to show you.  Now don't freak out and please don't scream.  My head is still sore and aching."  They then turned back towards the dinning room.  After we looked at each other, we followed them into the dinning room.  Another horrible sight met our eyes. This was too much.  Green opened the curtains letting the pale sunlight into the room.  Cookie lay on the floor right behind Peacock's chair.  Her eyes were open and they held a look of pure shock.  She was dead.  The weapon, a candlestick, lay beside her covered in her blood.  Cookies head had been hit very hard with a brass candlestick.  This would easily kill anyone who was unlucky enough to experience it.  Peacock let out a shocked cough and ran for the bathroom.  Mustard soon followed her.  I don't know if he was there to help, or if he would be sick himself.  The rest of us just stood there and stared not daring to move.

"So where are we going to hide this one?" asked Green.  What is this?  He always seems so calm around these types of things.  I wish I could do that.

"I don't know, but now we can try to solve this one since we were all awake.  Let's take this one to the study as well. There's still one more couch in there." Said Wadsworth who finally came back to earth.  Mustard and Peacock came back and the men began to carry Cookie.  This wasn't easy.  Although she didn't resemble anyone from the future, she was quite chunky and must have weighed a lot.  The funeral started all over again as we walked slowly to the study.  The men laid Cookie down on the couch and then came and walked to us.

"I suggest we go into the library.  There's more room to talk." Said Mr. Body shortly.  We didn't nod or make any notion that we heard him.  We just left.  The library was cold and lit only by the dull sunlight.

"Alright, this is where it gets serious.  Everyone here is a suspect.  However some of us can clear our names now.  Take Prof. Plum." Plum looked up from his stare.  It was surprising that he wasn't looking at Scarlet, but I think that they were to shocked to flirt.

"Yes, I can.  I was in the library with you and Wadsworth here.  Before that I was with Miss Scarlet in the ballroom and then I went to the lounge with Mr. Green and Col. Mustard.  I had no time to kill Cookie." He said still not looking at anyone.

"What did you do after going to the lounge.  I do believe that you were still in your sleeping things at breakfast.  Surely you had to change." Said Wadsworth.  Duh!  You just said the answer.  Dumb ass…

"He did go up to change.  We heard him come up the stairs, Peacock, White, and me.  Right?" said Scarlet.  Peacock and I nodded our heads in agreement.  I knew Plum couldn't be the murderer.  There was no time for him to kill.

"You said you were in the ballroom.  What did you do after you left?  Maybe murder Cookie?" he said with a piercing glare.

"No!  I didn't do it!  I went straight up to my room and took a bath.  Then I went to visit Peacock and White.  That's were I was before we heard the scream.  White was braiding my hair.  Peacock had left about fifteen minutes earlier." Said Scarlet.  Well her name was cleared, but Peacock was in a tight fix.  Everyone turned their heads to her.

"Hey!  Wait a second here!  I didn't do it either!  I came downstairs.  I saw Plum rush past me as I came down.  I was looking for a bathroom.  Wadsworth, you saw me.  You told me where it was." She finished.

"Yes, I did, but there are bathrooms next to your room." He said in an icy tone.  He must want to frame her.  Peacock just looked at the floor.

"Hang on…if she passed Plum as she was coming down the stairs, then she couldn't have murdered Cookie.  It's impossible.  As for us, Green and I were together the whole time. After Plum left, we talked for a while before we decided to find out what was for lunch.  We went to the kitchen and found it empty.  Our next guess was the dinning room and well, I think you understand what happened next."  Oh, and the plot thickens.  All of us have been able to prove themselves innocent.  This seemed to be annoying to Mr. Body and Wadsworth.  They must have wanted us to turn on each other.  Ha!  You have a better chance of marrying a toaster and a microwave than splitting us up.

"Well then, if there are no other thoughts, I just want to say that Mustard, you will meet in here at 2 and Peacock, you will be here at 3.  Now get out of here." He said.  We filed out quietly.  Another person left with us that we had completely forgotten about.

Hermione's POV

          After our sad meeting, we decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat.  Even though it had only been a few hours since we ate, it seemed like forever.  The walk there was in silence.  No one would talk.  The sight of the kitchen shocked me.  You probably already know that it was a mess and it was.  Cookie wasn't very neat at all.

          "So now that Cookie is dead, who is going to cook now?  I don't know about you, but I can't cook worth a damn." Said Green.  I remember him telling Mustard and me about a certain disaster that he had over the summer with cooking.  He vowed never to cook again.

          "The Dursley's never let me anywhere near a stove.  I can make sandwiches and some breakfast foods.  I'll help with breakfast in the morning." Said Mustard.  I knew that his adoptive family was terrible.  After hearing some of his stories like blowing up his aunt, I can see why they never let him cook.

          "I can make some salads and side dishes.  If everyone likes soup, I can do some soup, but I don't think that guys want to have soup 4 times this weekend.  I know I don't want to." Said Peacock.  Mrs. Weasley's soups were excellent!  I hope she takes after her.

          "I'm with Peacock.  I can't do anything with the exception of some side dishes.  Sorry, but I'm not much help in the cooking department." Said White looking at the floor.  I guess this was all up to me.

          "Since no one else can cook, I guess I become the chief of the house.  I-" I was suddenly cut off by Plum.

          "Stop right there Scarlet!  You're not the only person who can cook.  I've had to cook several meals of my own over the summer.  With some help from the house-elves, I learned quickly.  My pasta is great, and my meatloaf cane out pretty nice too." He said staring at me.  His eyes went deeper and deeper into mine.  I felt that thing again. Ohhh, did I want him!!!

          "Alright, you can cook with me this evening.  For now, let's just make sandwiches.  Have you ever had peanut butter and jelly?  I hope they have been invented already.  Oh well." I said as I headed for the pantry.  "After we eat, we should probably clean up this mess.  I find it hard to cook when there's a mess."  

          We set to work right away.  There was some meat and some bread lying around.  I was sad that they didn't have peanut butter or jelly. It didn't matter.  Neither one of them knew what they were anyway.  Everything was going smoothly until the cooking killer had to do something stupid.  Green was looking for some bread and he didn't know what the wood-burning stove was doing.  He placed his hand on top of the burner.  He yelled out in pain as he fell backwards onto Peacock who was looking for the mayo. (If there WAS any)  A jar full of pickles fell out of her hand as Green fell on her.  The jar flew over us and landed on the table. The glass shattered and pickle juice was sprayed everywhere.  In no time at all, all 6 of us were covered in pickle juice.  I looked down at my dress.  I was soaked and smelled really bad.  For a while we all just stood there.  Then there was a small snort coming from Plum.  The snort grew into a huge laugh that made him slip on pickle juice.  He fell on top of me and I was knocked into White who knocked into Mustard.  We fell to the floor.  Plum began to laugh hysterically.  Peacock soon joined in and so did the rest of us.  Before long, we were laughing so hard that there were tears in our eyes.

          "This has to be the funniest thing since… well I don't know!!!" said Plum in between laughs.  "I can't believe that you did that, Green!  It doesn't take a genius to see that there was fire inside of the stove!"

          "Yeah, even I knew that." said Peacock.  Our laughter continued for a while before we decided to get up.  It was then that I noticed that Plum was on top of me.  He seemed to notice this to.  He gave me a smirk and a wink. I returned it with a seductive smile.  Well as good as I could do being covered with pickle juice.  We got up and finished our sandwiches.  After cleaning up, we walked back to rooms to take a bath.  It was now 1 in the afternoon.  Mustard needed to get ready for his meeting.  

          The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly.  Mustard and Peacock went to their meetings.  I could tell when they were coming back because the whole house shook.  I changed my outfit and redid my braids.  After my bath, I took the time to really pay attention to my appearance.  I found some dark red lipstick and a form of what must be powder.  I was to meet Plum, White and Peacock in the kitchen again at 4.  We told Mustard and Green to stay for away from the kitchen.  Mustard wasn't bad, but he definitely wasn't good. I changed into a short dark red dress for dinner.

          I went down at 4 as promised. Plum was already there.  "Hello.  Ready to cook?" I asked.

          "The others aren't here yet." He said moving closer to me.  I could tell what was coming, and I was loving it.  "Maybe we could make some chemistry of our own?" he suggested moving closer.

          "Sounds tasty to me." I whispered.  We came closer and closer.  Just then, footsteps were heard outside.  Why do these people always come in at the wrong time?  This is mad!!!  We pulled away as Peacock and White entered the room.  

          "Hi guys! I'm ready! Let's get going!" said White.  We began to cook our wonderful meal of food.  The menu was pasta with salad and my hand made tomato sauce.  In other words, we had spaghetti.  Cooking with Plum was easy.  He did know his way around a kitchen.  This amazed me.  It took us about an hour before we called everyone down.  Even Jen came.  She usually ate in the kitchen.  This time she took a bowl and went to the conservatory.  We ate our meal quietly with very little talk.  Everyone did seem to like our cooking.  It was towards the end of dinner that there was a knock on the front door.  We froze right there.  It stayed this way before Mr. Body got up to answer it.  The rest of us soon followed.  Jen had come back to the hall.  Mr. Body opened the door and there was a cop. I knew him! He was the one I was bribing.  What was he doing here??

          "May we help you sir?" asked Mr. Body.  The color was drained from his face as he eyes flashed towards the study door.

          "I'm sorry if I disturbed everyone here, but I need to use the phone.  You see I'm still on duty and my car just got a flat tire.  I saw there was a telephone cable here, and I was wondering if I could use it." Said the cop.

          "Of course you may sir.  You can use the one in the stu, ummm I mean the library." Said Wadsworth, catching his mistake.  He led the cop into the library and motioned for us to go to the study.  We almost ran there.

          "Great!  Now we'll all go to jail!  This can't be good." said Green who began his usual pacing.  We stood there until White spoke up.

          "If we can't get rid if the, well, you know, then let's hide them!  Listen, we can't make this obvious so listen closely. Jen, go to the lounge and act like you're cleaning.  Green, you help me with the bodies.  Mustard, Peacock, you go and wait in the hall.  If anything comes up you can help stall.  Plum, Scarlet, you guys go to the conservatory and just act natural.  Pretend to water the plants or some thing.  Let's go people!"  We ran out as fast as we could.  Plum and I raced to the conservatory.  When we arrived, we thought of something to do.

          "So what now?  I don't know what will happen if we're caught." Said Plum glancing around nervously.

          "Well, then let's water the plants in here.  Oh crap!  Scratch that.  There isn't anything to water with let alone any water. Ok now we're stuck." I said as I sat down on a small couch. Plum sat next to me.  We didn't say anything for a while.  I finally realized that he was looking at me.  His look immediately drove me mad with desire. Without any warning, he dove on top of my and captured my lips.  At first I was surprised.  Then it turned to pleasure.  We kissed sweetly for a while, but I soon grew bored of being good.  I pulled him all the way on top of me and opened my mouth.  I could hear him moan.  I was doing the same.  The kiss went on and on.  My hands were re=running like mad though his hair.  He was all over my chest.  It was only his hands.  They massaged my chest gently, but passionately.  This was driving my mad!  He broke off just to move to my neck.  I could feel him suck softly.  It was right in a sensitive spot and it made me moan out loud with pleasure.  Just as we would've probably ripped off our clothes there was a noise made from the door.  There stood Mustard, Peacock, Mr. Body, Wadsworth, and the cop.

          "Oh sorry everyone.  Prof. Plum here was just helping me find something. Oh look! There it is.  Well thank you for your help professor." I said.  Plum quickly caught on and added "I'm glad I could be of service.  Be careful not to loose that again.  It could be useful someday." He said getting off me.  I felt my face go red.  Plum was standing up brushing some stuff off of his pants.  Mustard was staring at me with a look of surprise.  Peacock gave me the thumbs up sign. It least they didn't hate me.

          "I guess I've seen enough sir.  Thank you for letting my look around.  You just seemed very nervous about something.  I thought I could help.  If you don't mind, may please use the telephone again?  I need to make another important call."  Said the cop.  Questions ran though my mind.  How did White pull this off?  Why did I just make-out with Plum.  Did it mean something or just lust?  He did seem like a nice guy at lunch.  Maybe there was something to us.

          Wadsworth went back with the cop.  Everyone came back into the hall.  They had looks of nervousness on their faces. Mr. Body sent us all to bed saying that he, Wadsworth, and Jen could take care of the rest.  Jen went back to the lounge and Mr. Body met Wadsworth as he came out.  Mr. Body went to the billiard room and Wadsworth went to the dinning room to get a large glass of wine.

Mystery POV (Get ready!!)

          It was only ten minutes later that murderer number one came out of their room.  They walked downstairs.  They didn't have their original weapon in hand.  In fact, they had no weapon at all.  However, they were planning murder.  They walked slowly to the library and gently opened the door.  The cop was still talking on the phone.  The murderer saw a rope hidden in the shadows. They picked it up and walked towards the cop.

          "Say Goodnight." They said into his ear.  Seconds later, a rope was wrapped around his neck.  It only took about a minute before he was dead.  The murderer placed a kiss on a cheek leaving a red lipstick mark.  "Ta ta sweetheart."  They said as they left the room.

          After the first murderer was back in bed, another person crept out.  They also didn't have a weapon, but they were going to retrieve it from where the left it the night before.  The murderer spied their prey in the lounge cleaning. Jen was completely unaware of the jealously behind here.  She had stolen something from the murderer.  This would make them all even between her and another husband. The lead pipe was lying tucked behind a picture frame.  They picked it up and walked toward Jen.  They lifted their hand high above her head and brought it back down on her head.  With a loud thunk, she was dead.  The murderer went back to bed.

          No sooner had the second murderer's door closed that another door opened.  A person with a wrench walked out and down.  They turned toward the billiard room door.  This was it.  They might be able to end it all.  Mr. Body was the spitting image of the murderer's arch nemesis.  They crept in, but saw that Wadsworth had returned.  We set the wrench down under a table and swore he would be back as they went back to bed.

A/N:  Holy crap that was long!!!  I can't believe I got this done in one night!  Oh, well.  Please read and review.  Thanks to all that have reviewed.  If you are confused about anything, just email me.

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	7. I Want to Go Home

Clue 

          Hey, hey, hey everyone!!  HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  Hope everyone had fun last night and you didn't get too drunk. Lol Thanks a ton to all reviewers!!  I couldn't believe I had 40!  This is so cool!  I will give you guys credit at the end because I find it annoying when authors put a long line of reviewers on their story.  It takes away from the story.  So let's get on with this story!!

Disclaimer- It's a new year and I still don't own HP or Clue, or Chicago, or anything else EXCEPT for a few characters and the plot.

Chapter 7 I Want to Go Home

Harry's POV

          I woke up this gloomy Sunday morning to a knock on my door.  This, of course, is a better way to wake up then yesterdays.  The clock on my wall told me that it was 6:45.  I got up slowly to see who it was.  I was surprised to Wadsworth waiting for me.  He had a very stern look on his face.  Very Snapeish.  Even Wadsworth looked like he hadn't taken a bath in ages.  It must be the new style to look like a slime ball in 1920.  

          "Hello Wadsworth.  Umm, not to be rude, but why are you waking me up so early?  It's only 6:45.  Most people like to sleep in on the weekend, myself included." I said with a disgruntled look on my face.  Apparently, Wadsworth was not amused by my small joke.  Another Snapeish thing.

          "Yes well, this is a little more important than sleep.  Please come and wait in this hallway.  We have something to show you." He said turning around and leaving for Plum's room, which was next to mine.  I shrugged my shoulders and went to join the ladies and Green out in hall.  Their faces held the same clueless look as mine did.  We didn't talk, just muttered our hellos.  Plum soon came looking like he just came out of a hurricane.  His hair was messed up and his shirt was backwards.  Maybe Scarlet was in there earlier.  I didn't mind then snogging the crap out of each other; it just came as quite a shock.  (Scarlet wasn't really in there.  I'm just joking.)

          Wadsworth motioned for us to follow, and we did.  None of us said anything because we were about ready to fall asleep again.  The whole cop thing made us stay up late.  Now Wadsworth wanted us to get up early.  If he wanted breakfast, he must not know that he has two hands.  He can make it himself.  However, he didn't lead us to the kitchen.  He led us into the lounge.  It hadn't become much of a shock by now, but it was still disturbing.  Jen was lying on the floor dead.  Next to her was the lead pipe.  It figures.  How blind were these people?  I would've just let us go when Martin was found dead.  Mr. Body must have been the dumb one in his family.

          "As you can see, we have another person to add to our happy collection of corpses in the study.  Sadly, you were all asleep so once again we are left with no clues.  This, however, isn't all." Said Wadsworth as he made towards the door.  We looked at one another before following him out.  Who else was in the house?  I didn't think Mr. Body was dead yet.  His death will probably be coming soon.  Wadsworth led us to the library.  Near the telephone, was the cop.  To no one's surprise, he was dead.  A rope was tangled around his neck.  On his right cheek, was a mark.  It looked like lipstick.  I wasn't sure being that I don't use lipstick.  It does look like the stains I get when Ginny kisses me after she puts on lipstick.  Unlike lip-gloss, lipstick doesn't taste good at all.

          "This makes four murders this weekend alone.  It's too much!  These people were innocent just like me!" yelled Wadsworth.  This guy needs anger management.  Besides, I don't think these people were innocent.  They did rat us out in the end.  They had it coming.

          "Innocent my ass!" yelled back Scarlet.  "They're the reason that we're all stuck here in hell hall. I think everyone agrees with me when I say that they had it coming!"  There were several 'yeahs' and nods in agreement from everyone.  Only Green didn't say anything.  He looked like he was in deep thought.

          "If it weren't for these people, I wouldn't be giving up my column and money to you and your friend." Said Peacock coldly.  Wadsworth began to back out of the room after this.  I noticed that everyone was glaring hard at Wadsworth.  His face paled as he turned and ran out.  White was rubbing her head, and Scarlet stared hard at the cop.  Plum and Peacock were talking about something, but I wasn't listening.  Green finally spoke up at last.

          "God, this is such a cheery game.  Next time anyone ever asks me to play Clue, I'll slap them in the face." He said as he began his classic pacing.

          "Should've known that the Golden Trio would get us into this." muttered Plum under his breath.  Well, his bad boy thing is coming back. This could be good because it means that we're close to the end.  We all turned to face Scarlet, who broke out of her stare.

          "Hey!  Don't blame me for this!  It's not completely my fault.  You guys all agreed to play.  You could've just said no." she said as her cheeks became red with anger.

          "Remind me never to play a game with you guys again.  If you ever play that muggle game Operation, count me out." Said Plum sarcastically.  Yep, this was going to make Scarlet furious.

          "You also agreed to play, Plum!  Since we're not even friends, it should've been easy just to say no!  God, you are such a bastard!" she yelled as she stood up and walked out.  I guess last nights snog was just a one -night stand without the actual sex.  Too bad.  They look really good together if they just weren't so stubborn.  We sat there in silence before White got up and mumbled something about a bath.  Peacock nodded in agreement and followed her.

          "I'm going back to bed.  Wake me when we're back to Hogwarts and in my bed." Said Green sleepily.  Plum and I followed even though I was hungry.  I think I'll wait until Scarlet is in a better mood to cook. On our way up, Wadsworth reappeared and told Green about his meeting.  Green cursed under his breath and slowly trudged back to bed.

Ali's POV

          After hearing when my meeting was, I went back to my room.  My bed looked very inviting so I ran and leaped onto it.  I fell asleep immediately.

          I was awakened by the sweet sunlight coming into my room.  The rain had finally gone for a while letting the glorious sunshine fill my room with warmth and comfort.  I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now half past nine.  My stomach was rumbling and my body was sore from sleeping wrong.  I finally decided to get my lazy bum out of bed, and head down to the kitchen.  I thought someone might be up, but they weren't. The house was silent and gave me a sense of someone else being there.  Luckily, there wasn't.  I made my way to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.  I saw that there were enough items to make some pancakes.  This was one of the only things I could make apart from salads.  I set to work making the batter.  Minutes later, another person walked into the room.  It was Mustard.

          "Hey White.  Are you making breakfast? I'm soooooo hungry!" he said as he walked over to me.

          "Yep.  Want to help?  You said yesterday that you could cook bacon or eggs or something.  I really don't want to do this alone." I said. Mustard nodded and went to get a pan and some eggs.  We worked for a while before another person joined us. It was Peacock.  She looked like she had just finished a bath.  Ginny was almost never tired even though she liked to sleep in.  She had to be the most hyper person that I knew.

          "What are you guys making?" she asked.

          "Eggs and pancakes.  Want to help?  We could always use an extra hand." Said Mustard smiling at Peacock. I bet they missed each other like crazy!  I know I got a lot of huge cravings to creep into Green's room at night.  It got veryyyyyyy tempting.  She smiled back and went to help Mustard.

          At last, breakfast was done.  It must have smelled good because everyone else came down to eat.  It looked like everyone had gone back to bed after our meeting.  Scarlet looked a little more cheerful even though she didn't look at Plum.  The conversation was boring.  We didn't talk about much.  Afterwards, we left one by one.  I went upstairs to get ready for my meeting.

Hermione's POV

          I can't believe him!!!!!!  One minute we're getting along just greet, and then we're archenemies again!  What is this?!?!?!?  Ohh I don't care.  If that's how he feels, then I'll just leave it at that.  I will just act like it never happened.  Who am I kidding???  That was the best kiss I've ever been in.  Krum was a decent kisser, but Plum was just… oh God!  I'm falling for him!  Great!  This means I have to join his little fan club.  Ha!  Yeah right!  I won't!

          After breakfast, I decided to check out the library.  I may be acting like Scarlet, but I've been dying to really look at the library.  I got to the library and opened the door.  It then hit me of what was in here. The cop was still on the floor.  I turned around right away.  I was then knocked back from a powerful force.  This was so not helping my headache.

          "Ouch! What where you're going!  I could've been killed." Said an all too familiar voice.  My suspicions were right.  It was Plum.

          "Just shut up will you?  This isn't helping." I said rolling my neck.  How could he be like this?  Maybe it was just lust.

          "Yeah well just… ugggg!  Why do you have to be so annoying?" he asked with a slight tone of anger.

          "Me!  What the hell did I do?  All I did was bump into you.  God, I hate to see what happens when someone slaps you." I said.  The anger was now rising in my voice.

          "You should know!  You did slap me in third year!  Right in front of everyone too!  Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?" he yelled.  The whole mansion was probably listening now.

          "You know you should learn to put the past behind you.  That was 4 freakin years ago!!!  I didn't even remember that!  Do you have like a tally or a scoreboard on our greatest moments and worst moments?  If you do, did you remember to put that time that Moody turned you into a ferret?  I remember that quite well.  The amazing bouncing ferret!!" I yelled back.  This was just stupid.

          "Yeah that's it Scarlet.  That's what I do with my free time.  Right now you're up by two points, but I guarantee that it won't be like this for long!" He bellowed as he stormed off.  I went in the opposite direction.  I decided to join Mustard and Peacock in the billiard room.  Green and White had gone up to get ready.  I had my meeting last.  It would be held in the conservatory.  As I got to the billiard room, I saw Mustard coming out.

          "Hey Mustard!  Want to play pool or something?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of Plum.  I didn't let it show, but he had hurt me really bad.

          "No can do.  Wadsworth just went into there to get a drink.  I don't know about you but I don't want to be around him any more than I have to be." Said Mustard as he smiled. 

          "Where's Peacock?  I haven't seen her since breakfast." I asked trying to up the conversation.

          "I think she went to do something.  C'mon, let's go find the others.  Maybe they're doing some thing cool." He said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

Mystery POV (Get ready cause here it comes!!)

          The murderer came back down the stairs after Mustard and Scarlet had gone up.  It was their turn for murder.  They didn't have their weapon having left it somewhere else.  It had already been used.  They did notice that the wrench had been left in the billiard room.  'Perfect,' they thought.  'My prey is already in there.' They smiled again just like they did when they first opened their rope.

          The door to the billiard room was open all the way.  Wadsworth had his back faced to the door.  He didn't notice a person come in.  He didn't realize that someone had picked up a deadly weapon.  He didn't see a murderer come up behind him.  Seconds later, he didn't know anything at all.

          Meanwhile, another murderer had come downstairs.  They already had their first kill, but they wanted this one too.  This time, they had their original weapon.  A shinny revolver was clenched in their fists.  They separated from the small group that they were in.  Mr. Body stood looking at a painting in the hall.  The murderer was just about to pull the trigger when he turned around and began to walk away.  A door upstairs opened.  The murderer panicked and left their revolver laying on a small end table.  They then walked up to rejoin their friends.

A/N: So here's the seventh chapter.  Things are falling apart and more people are dying.  What will happen?  That's for me to know, and you to find out!!  Please review!!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	8. Every Thing is Explained

Clue 

          This is it.  The one you've all been waiting for! Everything will be explained in this chapter. One of my awesome reviewers told me that when the would-be murderer was about to fire the gun, I wrote 'he' instead of 'they.'  I want to say that the would-be murderer was NOT a male.  Think of this as a freebie.  It's a female.  Thank ***NeLLY*** for this correction.  Let's give her a round of applause!!!  The last murder and the return home will be here!! So let's get this over with!

Disclaimer- This is the same as chapter 1, chapter 2, and so on.  I don't own HP.  Say this with me now.

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 8 Every Thing is Explained

Mystery POV (It's coming already)

          It was now or never.  The time was about an hour after the almost murder of Mr. Body.  The revolver was still lying on the end table.  After opening the door to scare the almost killer, they knew they had to act fast.  The others were all in their rooms.  Mr. Body was back in the hall.  This time, the murderer wouldn't fail.

          "Your moment has come." Said the murderer as they picked up the gun.  Mr. Body spun around.  When he saw the gun, his face began to drain of color.

          "He." He said in a scared voice.  "What are you going to do with that?  Surely you wouldn't kill me.  I never did anything to you."  His voice was falling apart, and he was loosing it fast.  The murderer laughed a little and then, Mr. Body was finally dead at last.  They ran back to their room and waited for the others to find out what happened.

Draco's POV

          I was sitting quietly on my bed when I heard it.  A loud bang shook the house.  At first, I thought we were going home.   When nothing happened, I walked out to see what was the matter.  Everyone else was coming out of their rooms. They looked scared and worried, a lot like I felt.  Scarlet's beautiful face was cold and nervous.  Okay, okay.  I admit it.  I'm starting to really like her!  Not Scarlet.  Hermione.  There I said it.  I don't know what made me say those things earlier.  Right now, I wish I could hold her in my arms again.  Last night's snog was perfect.  She had to be the best kisser I knew.  Anyway we stared at each other before I finally spoke up.

          "Do you think we should go see if something is wrong?  If someone is murdering Mr. Body, maybe we can help." I said.  I was surprised when no one objected to killing Mr. Body.  I guess they disliked him almost as much as I did.  We walked down stairs slowly as if we didn't want to know what was at the bottom.  A bad yet good sight was waiting for us.  Mr. Body was dead at last!  Ding-dong the wizard's gone!!  How do I know that song???  Weird…

          "It figures." Said Green.  "Well we might as well find Wadsworth and tell him that his husband is dead."  

          "Where is Wadsworth anyway?  However, this means that we won't be having our meeting today!" said White looking relieved.

          "Let's split up.  Green, White, Plum, you guys go and look around the lounge, dinning room, kitchen, and ball room.  The rest of us will check the others.  Stay together.  Who knows?  We could get blamed if one of us dies." Said Mustard as he turned around to leave. The lounge and the dinning room looked fine.  The lounge still had Jen's body lying on the floor.  The kitchen and ballroom also looked normal, but there was no sign of Wadsworth.  Just as we were about to give up, there was a loud scream. Honestly, can't these people ever just say some thing in a calm voice?  My ears will be ringing for the rest of my life.  The voice was coming from the billiard room.  They must have found Wadsworth, and I bet he's dead.  The other three were standing in there when we arrived.  White rolled he eyes and Green just smiled.

          "This is just great!  That makes 6 murders all together.  Now what are we going to do?  We don't know who did it!" wailed Peacock.

          "Speak for yourself." Said Green quietly.

          "You know who did it?" asked Scarlet on a shaky voice.

          "Yes, I do.  I shall tell you how it was all done."

Ron's POV

          This is my moment to shine!  How thick can you get?  This wasn't that hard.  I guess you just have to be very watchful.

          "Alright.  First though, I must ask you not to interrupt me.  For my sake and the readers." I began.

          "Readers?  What readers??" asked Plum.  

          "The people that we're telling this to, dumbass!  God, don't you ever pay attention?  Wait, dumb question..." I said with a disgruntled look on my face.  "Now, let's start.  At the beginning of the weekend, we arrived scared and completely crept out.  I think it's safe to say that everyone had a small "vision" when they woke up?" I started.  Everyone nodded.  "Good, then came and had dinner.  We talked about our lives, being careful not to say too much.  We had so far said that White here was a singer at Scarlet's nite club.  This is the one thing that connects us all.  White told us that she had seen us all there.  Peacock had been there with a man, but she never saw them a lot.  Why?  Because that man was dear old Wadsworth.  He was going to get her a job, but he backed out when they broke up.  Wadsworth didn't only tell about Peacock, he also knew about how I cheated and won a lot of money. 

          "Yeah, probably the most you'll ever have, Green." Said Plum with his regular smirk.

"Shut up Plum.  Besides, you aren't innocent here at all.   Scarlet asked you if you knew a man by the name of Martin because he was being threatened at her club. After she asked you, Martin got out of that room quickly.  That's because it was his fault that you lost your license.  Mustard, you were found in the back talking with your friends a lot.  Mr. Body had probably found out from one of your friends that you had stolen those radio parts.  Scarlet said that she spiked some of her drinks to get bribes.  Jen was connected with this.  She was a barmaid and helped with the drinks.  Cookie found out because she was the cook.  Jen had another role too.  White told us that her fourth husband was cheating on her.  Who do you think with?  I noticed the night that we arrived that White had a problem with Jen."  Everyone just stared.  They must not have thought of this.  Typical.

"Wow!  You are some detective, Green!" said Mustard as he smiled and nodded.  "However this still doesn't explain everything."

"Well now you know why they died, but this is how." I said as I began to walk to the lounge.  I think a visual aid is necessary here.

"Right… after dinner, we were led into the lounge.  We sat down like this: Mustard sat closest to the fireplace in an armchair across from White who was on the couch next to Green.  Next to Mustard in the other armchair across from Green, was Peacock.  Next to her on the couch and Across from the fireplace was Plum.  Scarlet sat next to him.  Okay, now after revealing how we were all being blackmailed, Mr. Body went out to get his gifts.  Mustard was given the wrench.  Peacock got the rope.  Plum had the knife.  Scarlet had the revolver.  I had the candlestick, and White had the lead pipe.  The reason we got these was for suicide, but really, who is that thick to kill themselves when they can get revenge."  I stopped.  I was out of breath.  They seemed stuck on my every word.

"The first person to get their revenge was…… Prof. Plum!!!" I yelled.  Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Not true!  I didn't do it." He started, but stopped when everyone gave him dirty looks.  "Okay, I admit it. I came down at midnight and killed him in the ballroom.  There, are you happy?" he said looking mad.

"Yes Plum, but you weren't the only person out of bed.  Mrs. White was the next one.  She came down to kill Mr. Body with her lead pipe.  Obviously, she didn't succeed."  White didn't say anything, but just nodded.  "There was one last person and it was me.  I came down after I heard two doors close.  Mr. Body had moved to the dinning room.  I was just about to kill him, but he called for Jen. So I left."

"Hang on a sec Green, was this all out of us or was it from the characters?  I admit, I didn't know what I was doing.  I remember waking up and coming downstairs.  Then I remember waking up, and knowing what I did." Said Plum.

"Yeah, I felt the same way.  It was like someone took me over for a few brief minutes.  Remember Peacock? We had this conversation after breakfast on Saturday morning."

"It's quite possible.  I think I felt it too.  But anyway, let's get back to the point.  The next morning, we were awakened by Jen's loud scream.  They found Martin's body.  Since we didn't have any clues, we left it there and went to eat.  Sometime after breakfast, Cookie was killed."

"That's the part I don't get.  We all told how we couldn't have done it after we found her.  So if we didn't, who did?" asked Peacock.

"Well, this starts when we took Martin's body to the study.  Two people remained behind to "look" and "clean."  They were Miss Scarlet and Jen.  When Scarlet returned, Mr. Body asked her about Martin.  She didn't know what he was talking about.  Why you may ask?  Because she didn't study him.  She and Jen were planning murder.  Jen was the only one who we didn't question.  She was helping Scarlet just like she always did."

"How did you know that?" asked Scarlet whose eyes had gone very big.

"It's elementary my dear Scarlet."  I always wanted to say that.  "Jen never said where she was.  She hid back so no one would think of her.  It worked I guess.  The other one, who was suspicious, was Peacock.  Wadsworth said that he saw you right outside the library, but you weren't there to kill Cookie.  You were going to kill Mr. Body, but failed when Wadsworth showed up. The rest of the day was easy.  We had our small cooking disaster…"

"Not we, you." Said White smiling.  God, I loved her smile.  Wait, that's beside the point.  Sorry.

"Okay me.  Anyway, dinner came and we heard a knock on the door.  It was the cop.  I noticed that someone's face paled when they saw him.  He wanted the phone, but ended up checking the house after falling under the impression that we were hiding something.  Can't imagine why…  So thanks to White, we hid the bodies and were able to cover them up.  The cop was still here later that night when we all went to bed.  The pale-faced person came out of their bedroom. They were going to use Peacock's weapon, which she left in there.  After strangling the cop with the rope, they gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving a red lipstick stain.  Very classy Scarlet, but you gave yourself away."

"Who are you? Perry Mason." Said with a slight trace of amusement in her voice.  "Yep, I killed him alright.  Like everyone else though, I don't remember doing it.  I wouldn't have been that dumb to leave a stain on him.  It's too obvious."

"Yes well, you weren't the only murderer that night.  White decided to finish her job, but on another victim.  Her lead pipe was still in the lounge so when Jen went back to it, she picked it up and killed her as a repayment for having an affair with her husband, which she also killed.  True or False?"  I asked knowing the answer already.

"Very true. I congratulate you on your detective work." She said also sounding pleased.

"There was one last thing that night.  Mustard, you came down with your wrench, and tried to kill Mr. Body in the billiard room.  This didn't work out because Wadsworth came in.  So you left your wrench and left."  I paused for a moment.  This was so cool.  I can't believe I solved it!

"The night came and went.  Wadsworth woke us up that morning and showed us the two victims.  We went back to bed afterwards.  Some of us woke up to cook breakfast, and some waited until they smelled it.  Breakfast was very uneventful, but what came after it was.  I believe we all heard Scarlet and Plum's little fight.  If you didn't then you're deaf.  Anyway, Plum went upstairs and Scarlet went to meet Mustard and Peacock in the billiard room.  Mustard was there, but Peacock was not.  Mustard and Scarlet left when Wadsworth game to play pool.  Now that everyone was gone, Peacock could get some business done.  She picked up Mustard's wrench, and killed him with it."

"I must say that I can't believe you figured this all out brother.  I amazes me to no end!" said Peacock shaking her head in disbelief.  

"Now there was only one person left.  The pleasure would have been left to Scarlet, but a door opening interrupted her.  So she panicked and left.  The person who had opened the door realized what she was doing and decided to beat her to it.  They went downstairs when Scarlet had gone to her room.  The revolver was on the end table.  There was a loud bang, and Mr. Body was dead at last."  I took a deep breath.  This was it.  Everything was solved and put back together.

"You're one hell of a detective, Green." Said Mustard smiling again.  Then there was another rumble that shook the house and a crash of lightning.  It was over.  Mystery was now history.  We were going home at last!!

A/N:  Well there you have it.  The mystery has been solved.  Did you figure it out?  I know it might have been hard, but hey it might've been fun.  What will happen when they return to Hogwarts?  What about Hermione and Draco? Is there no justice in the world?!?!  Okay Okay.  Please tell me how you felt about the outcome of the mystery.  Was it could or bad? Just drop me a line.

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	9. Home Coming

Clue 

            Soooo… how did you like it???  Were you surprised?  Did you figure it out?  Did it make sense?  Well, if it didn't, I'm sorry.  I tried to explain it as well as I could.  So here is one of my last chapters.  There will probably be one or two more.  So let's get on with this long chapter.

Disclaimer- Yeah, well, you know the drill.  Do I really have to explain it?  

Chapter 9 Home Coming

Ginny's POV

          Oh my God!!!  My head hurts like hell.  This is worse than the first time.  I wish there weren't so many side effects from this stupid game.  This is really starting to bug me!!  Well anyway, I wasn't quite sure were I was.  Maybe I'm in another game like that really long game, uhh Manpely, or oh yeah Monopoly.  That would be awful.  I started to open my eyes, but my eyelids said no. So I just sat there for a minute before   I soon heard the groans of some other people.

          "Are you guys ok?  I think I might be sick." I said finally opening my eyes.  No one replied for a few minutes, but Scarlet finally spoke up.

          "Peacock. Is that you?  Remind me never to play Clue again.  If I ever see a another board game, it'll be all too soon." She said.  On the floor was the board game.  She looked over at the game.  Her face fell immediately.  "Oh God!  Someone get me a large glass of wine."

          "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you're a little young to be drinking." Said a cold voice.

          "Ack!!!!" I screamed.  It was Wadsworth!  "It's Wadsworth back to haunt me.  I'm going to die!!!!!"  I yelled after I fell off the couch landing on Mustard.  This can't be good.  Then I looked around.  It hit me that we were back in the head person's dorm.  Thank God!  We were home!

          "Peacock relax.  It's only Snape.  Wait, Snape?  Oh this has to be the first and only time I'll ever be glad to see you, Professor.  Now get off me Peacock!" Said Mustard who was rubbing his stomach.

          "Like wise, Potter.  Now we can all stop searching the world for you six!  We've been searching nonstop for 2 days now!  Where have you been???" Snape bellowed looking very mad.  He must not have slept well.

          "Ahhh, Professor.  We knew you loved us." Said Green who had also just awoke.

          "I didn't know we would be missed that much.  I'm flattered." Said White who was rubbing her eyes.

          "I knew. My stupid little fan club has probably been bawling their eyes out.  This is some thing I didn't miss at all." Said Plum looking grimmer than usual.

"What's wrong Plum?  Can't take a little publicity?" asked Mustard with a smile on his face.  He knew exactly how it felt to have everyone gawk at him.

"Oh shut up Mustard.  Where's the news crew anyway?  I'm sure they missed dear Col. Mustard." He sneered.   

          "Be quite you two!!  You're giving me worse headaches than I already have.  Honestly, you guys are going to kill me. I've done enough killing to last me a life time." Said Scarlet.  We shut up at once because we now knew what she was capable of.

          "May I please ask why you keep calling each other by colors, fruits, and birds?  This is all very confusing.  And why does Miss Granger here say she's done enough killing.  Why is Miss Weasley afraid of me?" asked Snape who looked totally out there.  What can you expect?  I would feel the same too.

          "Ohh we're really back!!!!" exclaimed Green who got up and started to cha cha around the room.  White soon got up and joined him.  They looked like idiots, but we all were up in no time making complete idiots of ourselves.  Thanks to Green's bad dancing, we ended up in a pile of people.  Plum was back on Scarlet.  I think it was an accident because they looked away from each other.  Snape just stood there looking dumbfounded.  Just as we were about to start to tango, the portrait hole swung open.  Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid, my whole family with the exception of Percy, and Cornelius Fudge walked through the hole.

          "They back!  How did they do it?  We thought the Dark Lord had gotten them for sure.  It was a hopeless cause!" wailed Pro. McGonagall.  She was going crazy.

          "What the hell were you guys thinking?  Even we never pulled a stunt like that.  However I am impressed on how you got away!  Did you go on a small vacation or something?  You should've called us." Said George who looked enviously at us.

          "Uh oh… we've been caught.  But we do have a very good explanation." Started Green.  He stopped for a second.  "But I'll let Scarlet take over since it was her game.  I'm never playing Clue for as long as I live!"

          "Wait, who's Scarlet?  No one here is red.  You guys got way too much sun.  It went to whatever was left of your brain, Ron." Said Fred.

          "We weren't on vacation!  We were in America!" said Plum quickly.

          "Stop that right now, Mr. Malfoy.  I would expect for the head boy to tell the truth!  You should be stripped of your title for this." Said McGonagall hotly.  She didn't look too pleased either.  These people must not have been sleeping for a while.

          "He's not lying, Professor.  We were all sent to the past.  We solved the mystery.  We were part of it." Started Scarlet.  She was about to start rambling when Green cut her off.

          "Hey!  Who's this "we."  I think I deserve the credit for solving the mystery." Said Green annoyingly.  

          "Yeah it was!  Thanks to Green here, we made it back safe and sound.  Good thing too.  We probably would've killed each other since there was no one else to kill." I said.  Soon realizing the miss use of my words.

          "Nice.  Now they think we're crazy!  Some more than others." Said Plum looking over at Mustard.  I had to laugh at this.  It was kind of funny.  

          "Well then let's start explaining, but I do suggest that everyone sit down cause this will take a long time.  So where to begin…" said White.

          So for nearly an hour we talked about everything.  Nothing was left out.  However, the part about Scarlet and Plum, I mean, Mione and Malfoy making out was left out.  Since they don't seem to like each other on the outside, we just left it out.  We didn't leave out our little cooking disaster.  That made everyone roll over with laughter.  Green's ears went their usual pink.  When we finally finished our story, there was a small spot of silence.  Fudge was the first to speak.

          "Well, your story seems to be probable, but we have no proof of this.  There isn't any evidence that you were not simply off some where that wasn't school." He said.  Our story was true.  How could he not let us off??  We just took place in an 83-year old mystery, and had lived to tell the tale!  What could we do to prove it?  The answer was right next to us.

          "Here Minister!  The game board and _The Daily Profit._  There was an article about the enchanted game board.  That was it!  Green, I mean Ron, had just rolled the die when there was a crash of thunder and lightning, and well to make a long story short." I said.

          "Too late." everyone answered back.  They were probably getting bored with all of this.  I was too.

          "Minister, we can always test the board for any evidence that there is some thing enchanted about it." Said Dumbledore.  I have never been so glad to hear that man speak.  Things were definitely looking up.

          "Yes, quite right.  Go ahead Dumbledore.  Arthur, you had better help too seeing that ypu work with this type of thing." Said Fudge.  The two approached the game bored and began to tap it with their wands.  We held our breath as they turned around and smiled.

          Ladies and gentlemen, you may go free." Said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes.  We jumped up and down and started the cha cha again.  The others laughed and beamed up at us.

          "Hey!  Wait a second.  You never told us why Miss Granger said that she wanted a glass of wine.  You weren't drinking now, were you?" said Snape.  He just HAD to ruin our happy little dance with his sour thoughts.

          "Ummm… well we were of age and it would have been rude not to except such a generous gift…" I said.  This wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

          "Ron!!!  Ginny!!!  How dare you!!  You're not of age yet in the real world!!!!!!!!!  I don't care if it was rude or not!!!!  Have we taught you nothing????" bellowed Mum.  Great!  We're screwed.

          "Wow you guys.  We didn't pull that one!  I'm so pr-" said George.  He however stopped when he saw my mum's face.  He may be moved out, but she still yells at them a lot.  He's still afraid of it too.

          "Calm down Molly.  There will be no punishment for that.  In fact, I think a reward is in order.  How does a party sound to you six?" asked Dumbledore.  We smiled at him.  Yes, even Malfoy.  I think he was too glad to be home to act all bad boyish.  "Very well.  Tomorrow, we will have a grand party celebrating the return of you six, the solving of the mystery, and the happiness of you being alive."

          "Hang on now.  There's just one thing that's missing." Said Dad.  "Who's this pretty young woman that my son can't keep his eyes off."  Ron was in for a hell of a good time tonight.

Ron's POV

          My family finally left a few hours before the ball the next day.  Thank God!!  I thought I would die of embarrassment!  Everyone wouldn't leave us (meaning me and Ali) alone.  We were finally glad when we got back to the head person's dorm after saying good-bye.  The reporters hadn't stopped hounding us with letters.  Since there was a party, we had to go to Hogsmede to get our outfits.  The girls wouldn't let us go with them so Harry, even Malfoy, and me went shopping together.  There were several small fights between us, but it was kind of fun.  We asked if Malfoy was going to try to be good.  He said he might, but then he tripped someone who was running up the street.

          The party was to start at 7 and last until everyone left.  The six of us were to make a grand entrance down the grand staircase.  We had all decided to bring models of our original weapons.  Of course, we had to dress in our color to my dislike.  Green wasn't really my color.  I was so excited and nervous.  At 6:30, we went to separate classrooms to wait until we were called. I was going to be called first since I solved the mystery.  At exactly 7, I heard a loud voice booming up and down the corridors.

          "Attention please everyone!  It's time to introduce our infamous six.  We're starting with the man who solved the mystery in the end, and the only one not to murder anyone.  Thanks to thanks gambler, they might still be there.  So let's give it up for Ronald Weasley as Mr. Green!!"

          I came out of my room, candlestick in hand.  A roar of applause met my ears.  The whole of Hogwarts was lined up and down the grand staircase.  I began to walk down the stairs when I went to the left side of the staircase and pretended to hit Dean Thomas on the head with my candlestick.  As I neared the end, I realized something.  I could've had any women in the entire school.  Now though, the only one I wanted was going to come down next.  I walked to the side to wait for the others.  The announcer began to introduce Ali.

          "Okay everyone.  Our next one of the six was a singer and a nightclub called 'And All That Jazz.'  Although she may look pretty, don't be fooled. She killed 5 men and the maid of the mansion.  Please give it up for this deadly singer, Ali Milano as Mrs. White!

          I looked up to see the outline of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.  Her dress was long and white.  It had sequences all over the front and had a different trim around the bottom.  Her hair was curly just as it had been the first night.  She seemed to float down the stairs like she was on a cloud. She only stopped once to pretend to kill Ernie Macmillan.  I think he was drooling over her.  She came down at last and smiled at me.  My heart skipped a beat.

          "You look amazing." Was all I could say?

          "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling.  We might have kissed there if everyone hadn't been watching us. The announcer had interrupted us anyway.

          "Next up we have the colonel of the group.  He stole radio parts and sold them to make his money.  He murdered our lead blackmailer, Mr. Body.  We can't thank him enough!  Give Harry Potter a round of applause for his role as Col. Mustard!"

          Once again, the crowd went crazy.  They cheered loudly.  For once, Harry didn't seem to mind the attention.  He gripped his wrench tightly as he almost killed Crabbe.  I wish he would've really gone through with it.  I would have helped him.  He came down and greeted us then went and stood to wait for Ginny.  Her entrance came moments later.  

          Here is our next murderess.  Being the lady in blue suited her mood as she suffered a broken heart from a man who said he could get her a better job.  In the end, she ended up killing him and getting her revenge.  Here she is, Ginny Weasley as Mrs. Peacock!"

          I had to admit.  Ginny looked really nice.  Her dress was down to her knees and in blue of course. It had some cool designs on it. Her hair was down and looked very shiny.  I looked over and saw that Harry's mouth was down to the floor.  After attacking a Ravenclaw sixth year, she noticed Harry's mouth, and smiled.  I guess I would be pleased if I got those kinds of results from looking like that.  For once, I wasn't worried about her.  I know I can trust Harry, and wouldn't have it any other way.

          "Alright, here comes our last guy.  He was a doctor who lost his license for an unknown reason." We all hid a smile.  I don't think everyone would be too pleased if they found out about why he lost his license.  "However, he killed the man who told on him and got his revenge on the first night of their stay.  So here is the one and only Draco Malfoy as Prof. Plum!!"

          Malfoy came out and began to walk down.  The girls went crazy all over again as they saw their Slytherin Sex-God walk down the staircase. About half way down, he threw his knife at a Hufflepuff third year.  She shrieked, but the knife went right though her.  Malfoy called it back and came to stand by us.  He looked like he had on our first night.  The same slick hair and purple tuxedo.

          "And now last, but certainly not least, is the owner of 'And All That Jazz' nite club.  Not only did she bribe several people at her club, but also she paid the maid, who was later killed by Mrs. White, to kill the cook.  She later killed a cop who she had bribed.  Let's see the notorious Miss Scarlet played by none other than Hermione Granger!!!"

          Oh my God!  Was that really Hermione?  She looked the same except for her hair and make-up.  She had her hair curled, and she was wearing dark red lipstick with mascara and the other beauty products.  Her dress was long and plain.  It was a beautiful shade of blood red.  It looked awesome on her.  The guys in the crowd whistled and yelled.  Malfoy looked at them jealously.  Mione finally picked out a guy and pulled out her gun.  The shot made a loud bang, but it didn't hurt them.  She then leaned over and kissed their cheek leaving her trademark on it.  The crowd went wild all over again.  She continued to walk down very seductively.  I knew Malfoy was ready to burst!

Draco's POV

          I was ready to burst!  She looked so gorgeous!  I knew that I really wanted her badly.  I needed to tell her that. Maybe I could change her outlook on me…

          "That's everyone.  Now let's go in and start the party!" said the announcer.  The doors to the Great Hall opened.  The hall looked like a nightclub from the 1920's.  How cool is that??  There were tables facing a stage where a live band was playing.  The tables were set so that six people could sit there at a time.  It was really cool.  There was an open spot in the middle. I was guessing that there would be dancing later.

          Since we were the infamous six, we had to sit together.  The feast passed by uneventful.  Several people came over to say hi.  The only thing I wish didn't happen was Pansy coming over to sit on my lap.  To my disgust, she was chewing gum loudly.  I quickly pushed her off, and after a lot of yelling and whining, she left.  Potter and Weasley began to laugh.  I had told them what I woke up to.  They must've heard her annoying chewing too.  

          After dinner was over, the lead singer spoke out from his spot on the stage.

          "Attention please.  I think it only fair that our honored guests have the first dance so lets get them out here now!" This was brilliant!!!  Potter was dating Mini Weasley and Weasley was dating Milano.  That meant that I had to dance with Granger!  My luck is finally turning. I turned to her and said, "May I have this dance?"  I think she was too surprised to turn it down.  She nodded and got up.  We walked out to the dance floor.  The music began to play.  She placed her hands around my neck, and mine went around her waist.  The song came on at last.

There's a calm surrender 

_To the rush of day_

_When the heart of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are _

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

          I wish the song could have lasted forever.  I felt so complete for about 3 minutes.  We pulled away, and she looked my square in the eye.  I couldn't tell what she was thinking.  She looked happy and confused all at the same time.  We walked back to our seats.  She still looked puzzled.

          "I'll be back, guys.  I think I need some fresh air." She said as she got up.  I decided not to follow right away. The pain though became unbearable.  I had to tell her.  I got up and followed her.  I didn't see the grins on the other four's faces as I walked out.

          "Do you think we need to spy on them?" asked Harry.

          "No I think they can do this without our help." Said Ali.

Hermione's POV

          I can't believe it.  I danced to what may be the most romantic song in history, and with my enemy no less.  I guess he's not much of an enemy any more.  He does act like his old self at times, but I can't help it!  I want him.  Those few minutes were perfect.  I wish that they never ended.  What am I going to do?  I stared out on the open sky.  I had decided to come outside to clear my head.  Would my life ever be the same?

          At that moment, I heard footsteps behind me.  I didn't dare turn around, but I knew who it was anyway.  

          "Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard the voice of Draco Malfoy behind me.  I felt his warm breath on my neck.  It felt so comforting yet so wrong.

          "Yeah it is. Well I better get back inside." I said as I turned to go, but he grabbed my arm.

          "No please don't go." He said in a soft voice.  I stood there for a second before coming back.  He put his arms around my waist, and we stood there for a minute before I tried to leave again.  I knew if I didn't, I would get hurt again.

          "I should go before I do something I regret." I said.

          "Why are you afraid Hermione?"  Oh my God!  He said my name.  It sounds so natural, flowing off his tongue.

          "Afraid of what?" I asked turning around.

          "Afraid of being to close to me.  Ever since that one night…" he started, but I finished.

          "We could still be there if it hadn't been for that argument.  Why were we fighting anyway?" I asked.  It seemed so stupid to even remember.

          "I think it started when I got scared about my feelings for you." He said stepping closer.  "Hermione, I think I'm falling for you.  I know it's crazy and may never work, but I can't deny or ignore my feelings for you.  Ever since I saw you at the beginning of this year."

          "Really?" He nodded.  " Actually, while you were getting a crush on me, I was getting a crush on you." I admitted

          "Really?"

          "Really. Really."

          He smiled down at me as we leaned in closer.  His soft lips brushed up against mine.  I didn't want to waist time.  I opened my mouth, which took him by surprise.  The kiss would've gone on forever, but they just HAD to interrupt AGAIN!!!!

          "So are you two finally a couple now?" asked Ginny who was holding a glass of sparkling grape juice for herself and me.  Harry had an extra for Draco.

          "I guess you could say that." I said.  "Harry, Ron, you guys aren't mad, are you?"

          "Are you kidding?!?!? First Malfoy is the enemy.  Then he's more then that.  Then you make-out with him.  Then you fight some more.  Now you're a couple, and you ask us if we're mad.  Well, no we aren't." said Ron finally finished.

          "We have just been wondering why you hadn't done this last Friday since you were flirting so much." Said Harry with a small smirk on his face.  "Here these are for you." He said handing us our drinks.

          "I suggest that we make a pack." Said Ali.

          "Yes.  Let's all promise never, ever to murder anyone for as long as we live." I said.

          "Yeah and never to let Weasley in the kitchen." Added Draco.  We all laughed at this.

          "Okay, but what about me?  I have to kill someone or be killed.  Can't there be an exception?" asked Harry.

          "Only for you, Harry." Said Ginny.

          "To us!" said Ron.  "That we may never have to kill again with the exception of Harry."

          "To us!!!" we answered.

A/N:  Sniff, Sniff… that was so much fun to write!  I absolutely love this chapter.  I hope you do too.  There's going to be one more chapter and a thank-you page for all of my reviewers!  I did not make the song, but the people at Disney so thank them.  Please tell me how you liked the ending.  I really want to know!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	10. Going Back and Popping It

Clue 

            Well… this is the very last chapter of my story.  I'm so sad.  Half of this chapter is the story and the other half is thank-yous.  If you didn't review then don't bother reading the other half.  I hope to start my next story soon.  It's going to be called Coyote Ugly after the movie.  Don't worry.  I promise not to make Hermione sluttish.  I think it'll be up by the weekend.  Please read it and review it.  Thanks so much for reading my story.  Your reviews have made my first fic an awesome one!!!  I don't know if any of you got any of the replies I sent you after you reviewed, but I did answer them even if you never got them.  Do tell me if you did though.  So here it comes!

Disclaimer- It's always the same and won't ever change.  I won't ever own HP, Clue, Chicago, or anything else like that.

Chapter 10 Going Back and Popping It

          It's been 1 year since Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Ali were sent back by the enchanted Clue game to solve a 1920's mystery.  Since then, four have graduated and two still remain at Hogwarts.  The year went by in a blur for them.  The war was finally finished.  Harry did end up killing Lord Voldermort in the end.  As for the others, they kept their promise to one another.  Although they were in the final battle, not one of them killed anyone.  After a lot of convincing and some bribing (Hermione can be VERY persuasive)  Draco finally turned to the light side and fought along side his new friends.  Now we find our famous six standing outside of 'And All That Jazz' nightclub.  It's October 17th and Ginny and Ali were able to leave Hogwarts for the weekend for a small reunion.  For the anniversary, they decided to take a trip to Chicago and see the mansion again.

          "Wow.  They really let the place run down.  I can't believe Scarlet owned this place.  It looked so much nicer the day we went back." Said Hermione shaking her head.

          "Yeah, I can't believe that White sang in there.  It says in the brochure that the club was closed in 1923 due to health reasons.  Ewwww…" said Ali looking at the building with disgust.  Her diamond ring was glittering in the October sun.  Yep, you read right.  Right in the middle of the battle, Ron couldn't hold it any longer.  He proposed right there and then.  Ali, of course, accepted happily.

          "God!  What were you serving in there?!?!?   That's just very disturbing." Declared Ron who was looking to see if they could get in somehow.

          "Who knows?  I was probably serving people cocktails with eyeballs in them from all of the people that were killed in the upstairs parts.  It's not all that bad. There were frog legs in the soup we had last night.  It wasn't so bad." Said Hermione.

          "Frog legs!!!!  That's what we ate!  That's what was crunchy in that soup.  I think I might be sick..." said Harry clutching his stomach and mouth.  The others looked sick as well.

          "Well look on the bright side." Said Draco.  "It could've been Ron's cooking that we ate.  At least we lived through dinner."

          "You are never going to let me forget that are you?  I'll be on my death bed and all you could say is, 'Are you dying of your cooking?'  Maybe I'll just cook for you and sneak it into your room and say it's from Mione." Said Ron hotly.  He smirked at Draco who looked worried of dying.

          "You guys are never going to live together.  Neither of you can cook.  Hope you got a lot of money saved for take-out or something." Said Ginny who was laughing.

          "Okay you guys, let's just go to the mansion.  It doesn't look like we'll be getting in here.  Anyway, I think I lost my appetite." Said Ron heading back to the car.

          "And NO frog legs!!!!  Next time tell us what we're eating." Said Harry looking sick again.  After the murders, Harry's stomach had become incredibly weak.  That's why they had found the cure of making him drink half and half creamers for coffee whenever they had to drive a lot.

          "None of the Weasley's Wondrous Kitchen either.  A surprise in every bite!  If you can make it through the first, then you can make it any where!" said Draco sarcastically.

          So the six got back into the van that they rented and drove off.  They finally came to that dark road.  It had become even darker and the trees were towering over it.  The gate of the mansion was surprisingly unlocked, which was different because the house had been deserted after everyone was murdered.  Now it was like the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade.  The mansion looked completely different from the last time they saw it.  Vines and overgrown bushes lined the outside.  The house itself was decaying and looked very sad sitting on that hill all alone.

          "You'd think they could afford a better house keeper.  Our apartment looks better then this, and that's saying something." Said Hermione.  She and Draco had bought an apartment together since Draco was no longer welcome at home.  His family had disowned him when he fell in love with Hormone and fought for the light side.

          "It says here that they shut the place down on October 30th when no one could figure out the murders.  Too bad.  It would have made a nice bed and breakfast.  Then again, that whole eyeball in the cocktail would gross me out." Said Ali.

          "Well, let's take a look in.  I'm sure there is some way in.  Even if it's just a window.  Good thing you guys are skinny." Said Ron who began to walk around the house.  Harry and Draco followed.  When they came back, Harry was the first to speak.

          "We didn't find any windows open.  Oh well.  We always have the houses memory in our hearts." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

          "Hey guys…" said Ginny as she walked up to the front door.  "We could just use the front door."  She turned the knobs and the door opened.  The guys stared at her, then at Ron.

          "Whose bright idea was it to listen to Ron?  You're not driving out of here.  You'll get us lost." Said Draco as he rolled his eyes.  Everyone walked towards the front door and went inside.  The house looked so old.   The paintings and the tapestries were looking thin and very ragged.  The carpet had lots of holes and marks on it.  The candles were melted and there were cobwebs everywhere.

          "Oh my God.  Look at this place.  It looks like the dust bunny king took over the mansion.  Jen was such a slacker." Said Ali eying the spiders in the corner.  She too was afraid of spiders.  Thankfully, Ron didn't notice.

          "You're a slacker, McFly." Said Draco laughing at the movie that they had seen.  

          "Copycat.  That was from _Back to the Future_, the movie we saw last night.  That's about as funny as a screen door in a battleship." Said Hermione who grinned.

          "And you call ME the copycat!  That battleship thing was from _Back to the Future Part 2,_ the movie we saw this morning.  HA!" laughed Draco who felt like he won the war.

          "Oh shut up you two!  Let's go see the mansion!" said Ron as he walked down the hall.  Everyone followed.  They went through the lounge and the dinning room.  They looked older and darker than before.  When they reached the kitchen, almost everyone except Ron ran to the pantry.  Harry was the first to get there.  He took out a jar of moldy pickles.

          "Hey look Ron!  Your favorites!  I guess the real Mr. Green wasn't so clumsy in the kitchen.  I say we take these for a souvenir since there's no gift shop." Said Harry as he took them out and shoved them into Ginny's backpack.

          "So not funny, Harry." Said Ron who was scowling as he walked out of the kitchen.  After seeing the kitchen, they decided to split up.  Harry and Ginny went to the bedrooms while Ron and Ali went to the library and study.  Draco and Hermione were left to wander around.  Their first stop was the ballroom.  It, of course, was dusty and musty like all of the others.

          "You know, we had our first kiss in here." Said Draco smirking.

          "Really…" said Hermione who gave him a seductive smile as she leaned in closer to his mouth.

          "Think you need to remember it?" he asked not really caring whether she answered or not.

          "Oh yeah.  I completely forgot what it was like." She said closing the gap.  The kiss was passionate just like it always was.  Their arms immediately found their way around each other's neck and waist.  This was another one of those issues where it would've gone on forever if it hadn't been for other people.  Just like he had before, Ron came in to ask Draco something.

          "O for God's sake, Ron!!!   Will you PLEASE stop interrupting us?  That's the second time you did that in this room alone." Said Draco looking very mad that Ron had walked in on something important.

          "Hey, it's not my fault that you two pick the worst make-out places.  Take my advice.  Use either a closet or a couch in a SECLUDED room.  It works a whole lot better, and you don't have people gawking at you." Said Ron.  Ali had just walked in.

          "Did you ask… oh guess not. Well, we'll be leaving then.  Come on Ron.  There's something else I wanted to see in the bedroom." She said winking at him.   Ron blushed and immediately followed her out looking very excited.

          "Those two scare me sometimes.  Let's go.  I want to see what happened to the plants in the conservatory.  They were so pretty before." Said Hermione as she began to walk out towards the conservatory.  The room was a complete mess.  There were plant parts all over the floor.  Some furniture was tipped over, but there was still a couch and an armchair there.  Draco noticed the couch and smiled. It would be prefect.  He would have to act fast.  Harry or Ginny might come in next.

          "Hey Hermione. You have something on your face." Said Draco.

          "Really? Where?  Get it o-"  

          She was cut short by a pair of perfectly smooth lips.  She moaned slightly as warmth spread through her body.  She wanted more so she opened her lips and dove into Draco's mouth.  It tasted sweet.  Something about it drove her wild with passion.  Suddenly, Draco pushed her back.  He didn't let go of her lips, buy he knocked her back onto the couch and laid on top of her.  Her hands went over his back and through his hair.  To her, his hair was like silk.  She wanted more than anything to just freeze time and never let this moment stop.  Her tongue began to caress his ear as he moved down to her neck.  It was then that Hormone knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Drano.  Drano finally broke the kiss.  He gazed at Hormone and sat up.  He got up off the small couch and began to pace just like Ron did.

          "Draco?  Are you okay? You're pacing, and that's never a good sign." She said with a slight worry in her voice.

          "God!  How do I put this?  It should be easy for God's sake!  I'm a Malfoy!  I never had this problem before.  Of course, it was never like this before.  Okay… here it goes…" said Draco nervously as he walked back towards Hermione.  She looked completely confused and worried.  He loved the way she always was worried about him.  It made him feel protected.  "Herminone, I love you.  I can't tell you how much I do." He said as he got down on one knee.  No turning back now.  He pulled out a small black box.  "Please, make this easier for me.  Marry me." He said as he popped open the box.  Hermione lost her breath for a moment.  She felt as though she were the luckiest girl in the world.

          "Do you even have to ask?  Of course I'll marry you, Draco Malfoy!!" she exclaimed.  Draco had never felt so perfect in his life.  He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

          "I love you." He repeated as he tackled her yet again.  

          "Ack!!" she yelled as the couch's legs broke off.  The couch came down with a loud thump that shook the old floors.  For a minute, they thought the floor would collapse.  Hermione couldn't hold it.  She burst out laughing soon followed by Draco who had finally gotten over the shock that she said yes.  They sat there laughing in each other's arms when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Ali ran through the door.  They looked worried and socked when they saw them laughing their heads off.

          "What the hell are you two doing???  I thought we just had this discussion about getting a room!" said Ron who gave them a strange look.

          "That was some heavy make-out.  Geezz… you shook the whole house.  Any more and we would all be in the basement!" said Ginny.

          "Uhhh… is there even a basement in here.  I never saw one when we came here, but maybe there's a cellar around here." Said Ali looking around the room.

          "There is no cellar.  However, if these to do anything more than make-out, there will be a basement here." Said Harry who was also laughing.

          "No, no, no.   The couch legs broke and we fell.  But look!!!" yelled Hermione holding out here hand.  Everyone stared.  The diamond sparkled in the clear sunlight coming through the windows.  Ali and Ginny gasped and the boys grinned and nodded.

          "Ohhh… you finally got the rock!!!  Hermione!!  We're soooo glad.  I can't wait!  We get to all plan our weddings together!!!!!" screamed Ginny.  She and Harry did want to marry, but they put off all wedding plans aside for now.  To the surprise of the others, it must have changed.

          "When did you guys change your plans?  Last I heard, you were somewhere between 'I do' and 'let's just wait.' Unless you just changed it like two seconds ago." Asked Draco. Ron gave him a questioning look as he turned his head to the side.  He looked exactly like a dog.

          "We changed it right before we came, but we decided to let Draco have the honor of saying that he proposed first.  Thankfully, he FINALLY summed up his courage to ask you, Hermione.  We thought he never would." Said Harry as he began to laugh again.

          "What?!?!?  You guys knew about this?  How long have you been keeping this from me?" asked Hermione as she turned towards Draco.  He shrugged his shoulders.

          "Trust me, Hermione.  We thought you would be dead, or you would just ask him yourself because we all know how inpatient you are." Said Ali.

          "Well, let's go.  We have a bunch of stuff to celebrate.  I say we go out to eat.  Draco's treat!!" yelled Harry as he ran out of the room.

          "What!!  I'm not made of money you know!"   The others laughed as they followed them out the door.  Hermione paused a second as she stood in the front door.  Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

          "Hey.  You okay?" he asked.  

          "Yeah.  I'm just… amazed." She said.

          "About what.  This house isn't that nice." Said Draco making Hermione giggle.

          "It's just so amazing that one board game brought us together.  I would've never believed it to be true." She said as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

          "Why Miss Scarlet!  I'm ashamed!  After all you have been through, you don't believe that miracles happen?" said Draco as he smirked.

          "That's the future Mrs. Plum to you." She said as she kissed him sweetly.  There was a honk from the car.  Hermione turned around and finally closed the door.  Then, she and Draco walked back hand in hand to the car, ready for their next great adventure.

The End

A/N:  That's the end to this romantic murder!  I really hope you all enjoyed this story because I put a lot of hard work into it! I think there might be a sequel.  It's going to be called Clue: Mini Mysteries.  I'll keep you updated on that story.  I would start it now, but the idea isn't quite complete.  If you have any ideas send them to me.  I'd love to here them.  Now if you choose to review this chapter, please include the following things if it's not too much trouble.

1. Did you like my story?  (Be COMPLETELY honest.  Tell me if you didn't like or understand.)

2. Would you like a sequel?

3. Was there enough romance in the story?

4. Did you get any answers to your reviews?  I answered them, but I don't know if you got them.

Thanks once again to all reviewers!!  You're welcome to email me or talk to me online at Alyssa@myvine.com or alyssam6030. So here's my list of reviewers!

Darlingdearheart-  Thanks so much for reviewing!  See you on the bus!!

DeabatingQueen-  I'm very glad you thought my story was awesome!  It's okay if you only got a few murders right.  If I didn't write this, I wouldn't have gotten any! Lol

*****NeLLY*-  Thanks a ton for your helpful hints and correcting me!  I was on Spell bowl, but I still have blonde moments now and then.

Willow Rose 14-  I would like to do another story, but with another game, but it's kinda hard to find one like Clue.  Maybe they can get sucked into Candyland!  

NewSecretRose-  I don't think you're a dolt!  You must not be if you found those grammar mistakes.  Thanks for telling me!

TriGemini-  I'm glad you liked the pact at the end.  I don't like killing, but it's fun to write about! 

Angel in Disguise-  I tried to make the ending easy to understand, but you're right.  It was confusing.  If you want to reread ch. 9, when Harry is being introduced, the announcer tells everyone that he killed Mr. Body.  I didn't mean to leave him out of there.  Sorry!

Super Sycoh-  I wasn't sure if Ron had it in him either, but he has such an interesting personality, so I gave him the glory for once.  Love Peace Chicken Grease!

Meg-  Thanks so much for all of your reviews.  You are one of the few who reviewed every chapter!  Thanks so much for your support!

KeWlGaL8tH-  Glad you liked the chapter.  It was definitely my favorite!

Queen Jessica-  I do plan to keep on writing.  Glad you thought it was original.  I don't like to copy so I tried to keep it original.

Mel62-  Glad you thought I was inventive!  Solving mysteries is fun, but writing mysteries is better!

Black_Scar-  Thanks so much for your encouragement!  I hope it wasn't that confusing with the seating arrangement.  That was probably the hardest part to write!

QueenofBlackJack-  You did get some parts of the mystery right.  Someone had been bribing the cop.  Just not Peacock.  Oh well.  Hope you enjoyed!

Evely-  Glad you like the suspense in my story!

Dracoandhermioneforever88-  Thanks so much for the reviews!  I did try to make things easier on that chapter.  

Dracoluver2009-  Yes!  You were right!  Great detective work!  Sorry I couldn't tell you ealier…

Saxistwriterchick- I don't know if you ever got my reply, but I don't mind you borrowing the plot.  Just give me a little bit of credit and don't completely copy and I have any problems with it.  Please email me if you still want to beta for me!

Sillylittleme-  I also read the Clue books.  If I ever find one now, I still read them.  Sadly, I never find them…  even then, I still can't figure out the mystery!

MoonGodess25-  One of my favorite movies is Chicago and I decided to weave that into my story.  Glad you liked it!

Starry-  You did fairly well!  Almost everything was correct!  Congratulations!

Jenny-  Well now you do know what happened to them!  Thanks for your review!

Belle jem-  Glad you thought the chapter was amazing!  I hope you liked the other chapters as well!

NitenGale-  Thanks very much for your review!  I'm glad you liked thr whole suicide thing.  It was hard to find a way to get the weapons.  Who leaves lead pipes lying around?

Elfgirl-  Thanks for reviewing!!  Glad you liked it!

DracoDew17-  Thanks for telling me all of that stuff.  Thanks to you, I know how to except anonymous reviews!

Kae-  Thanks so much for reviewing!!

WillowHarri1-  You're right.  Mrs. White is the maid, but I didn't think Ali would look good in a French maid outfit! LOL

Cute-Kitty-  Thanks for reviewing!!!

Phoenixflyer-  Thanks for reviewing and telling me about the reviews.  You were my first reviewer so an extra special thanks to you!

          Well, that's everyone!  I only took the people who review ch. 1-9 so if reviewed this one then you probably won't be up there.  That's all folks!!  Until next time.

Lots of Love

RonFan


End file.
